Shield Love
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Title based on Drake's Crew Love. So it's just a what if set after elimination chamber. What if the shield meets a spunky little 17 year old whose alot like them.
1. Theres a room full I figure

A/N Was struck by inspiration that was great enough to raise me from my haitus! I'm not sure when i'll be updating the other stories but I'll get to it. So this is based of the song 'Crew Love' by Drake. Each chapter title is a verse from the song. I sorta edited the lyrics to be PG for this title. I don't need people telling me I'm racist for putting the 'N' word in a title.

Theres a room full I figure. So whatcha following me for?

Her eyes were wide, awestruck and naive. She was on top of the world and nothing could spoil her mood. Not even the sneers from the male roster or the leers she gained from the envious Bella Twins. The girl was just that, a girl, young -

17?- and impossibly small. She reached no higher than five foot two inches, on top of her lack of height she was incredibly scrawny, her stomach was flat, her shoulders angular, the curves of her hip bones stuck out jauntingly. She wasn't diva material-but maybe thats why they didn't recruit her to wrestle the divas.

"Now

Sarah, the contract I wrote up for you doesn't give you any special priviliges." Vincent K. McMahon almost sounded hesitant. "I can't promise your safety. I wanted to inform you of this before you make your decision."

"Nothing can change my mind." The girl smiled confidently. "This is my dream and I don't mind getting some bumps along the way." She giggled slightly before raising her pen to sign the contract, sealing her fate. Vince escorted her out of his office and down the hall to the Superstar lockeroom. When he paused at the door and didn't continue, Sarah hesitated, confused.

"Why are we here?"

"You are registered as a Superstar, not a Diva. I told you no special treatment, or else the others will want to change in the Diva's lockeroom too and I can't have that." Sarah was quiet for a moment. Surprising the older man she reached for the door and confidently strided into the room as if she belonged there.

"Okay." She said simply, her tone cheerily dismissive. Ignoring the looks and shout of protest of the other occupants she began looking through her bag for her ring gear.

"Hey yo Vince!" It was Titus O'Neil who hailed the CEO's attention. "You gonna get this lil' wannabe out of the MEN'S lookeroom?" He stressed the word men's to further exagerate her wrongful presence. Vince felt himself growl at the rookie's tone and language.

"I am your boss, Titus. Not your lackey, and anyways Sarah is registered as a superstar, so she'll use this lockeroom." The McMahon sneered at the younger man. "And if you don't like it then you can change in the showers like the little wuss you are!" Titus was about to retort when he stopped, listening to Sarah's light chuckle. He rounded on her.

"You thinks thats funny, lil' ma? I'll drop you so fast you'll forget you own name and then we'll see whose laughing." Sarah stopped her face still smiling, she glanced at Vince for a moment.

Striking out suddenly-but still smiling- landed a right hook putting enough force behind it to knock him sideways on to the floor. The room was quiet, Vince had been afraid of her temper rearing its ugly maw backstage. Darren Young, Titus's tag team partner, scrambled forward to drag the stunned man out of the way. Sarah smiled at them once more, her smile was sweet almost like an apology, not hysterical like AJ's, then turned to her bag again.

Vince stayed while she changed -turned away of course- and escorted her to make-up. Sarah didn't point out that his constant presence for her safety could be considered 'special treatment' and instead enjoyed her first day at the WWE. It was a wednesday, which meant practice day. All the personnel would wear their ring gear and make-up, and spared and performed moves with partners. The purpose wasn't to make sure their moves were perfect -as they usually were- it was to make sure that, even after a workout, the faces and outfits were still in good condition, giving stylists addequate time to concocted decent alternatives intime for the next show.

Sarah walked out to the arena with Vince, him immediently going to the chairs a ways away to watch. She was left alone, partnerless, she shifted awkwardly for a moment, not sure how to procede. She was then passed by a group of three men, she brightened-_ They would need a fourth person for their partner._

"Wanna spar?" She said easily, smiling at the group as they paused and considered her.

"Superstars aren't aloud to spar with Divas." Roman rumbled deeply, his voice almost frightenly baraton-esque. Sarah brushed off the way it made her want to shrink away, her confidence undeterred.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not asking Divas then." She joked, at their blank looks she blushed slightly. "I'm not a Diva, I'm a Superstar." They glanced at each other, not sure to take her seriously. The three moved closer together, like they were in a huddle. She caught a few words such as 'ballsy' and 'scam'. Finally she heard Seth whisper out almost pleased.

"Come on, no Diva would even joke about getting in the ring with us." Finally Dean turned to her, she beamed up excitedly.

"Let's go, you and Seth'll go first." With that they marched away, almost uniformed. The group would've look menacing if it wasn't for the young girl practically prancing along a few steps behind them. Her outfit was a gold fitted sweetheart corset style top with deep purple accent ties, exposing some of her flat stomach. Her pants were dark grey jeggings tucked into black combat boots.

There were eight practice rings set up in the arena at the time, 1 was occupied for the Diva another one was being used by the top names and the rest for jobbers and those who haven't had any gold yet. She caught Dean whisper a hurried 'go easy on her' to Seth as they apporached the ring. A quick frown passed on her face before she smiled, she'd prove to them she deserved their all.

The spar start with her making a fake bell ring earning quick, controlled smirks from all the Sheild members. _Ding Ding Ding. _Seth waited for Sarah to come to him before moving, she made a quick jab at him before spinning into a round house kick to his chest. The bi-colored man flew back, stunned at the force she had used. Quickly throwing a wink at Dean and Roman, the teeny bruenette wasted little time pouncing on her sparring partner. She sat on his chest, knees into his shoulders, hitting him with precise, controlled jabs. Seth managed to push her off, using to much force and sending her sprawling. His face morphed into concern before she landed softly, her hands stopping her from flying any farther and allowing her to quickly cramble forward. He moved to stand but was pushed against the ropes as she speared him.

Seth landed a hard punch to her jaw but Sarah only paused for a moment before bringing her knee into his stomach. He cursed, involuntarily leaning on her for support, suddenly before either could do their next move, she was yanked back causing him to fall forward and stumble to catch himself.

Sheamus and Daniel Bryan were standing across the ring, each with a hand on Sarah's arms, holding to tightly. They were sneering at him, Roman and Dean slid into the ring, helping their friend up. Bryan spoke first.

"This low even for you punks! Picking on a little girl like that!" He spat at them, Sarah's face was tight with anger.

"Yeah! Da lass is lucky we got here before ye' bullies did anythin' worse." Sheamus tried to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders, she refused, twisting out of their grasps. She rounded on them.

"Who da hell you think ya are?!" Her voice slipping into a ghetto-esque dialect. "I ain't no lil' gurl and don't you lil' mutherfuckers ever forget dat! I am the newest Superstar on da roster and yous bitches better damn be lucky I ain't got da time to kick ya'lls asses all da way up n' down these aisles!' Her face was red to were it looked like she was blushing.

Seamus looked taken back by her language, as did Bryan and the rest of the people who had gathered around in time to see Sarah's temper. Bryan reacted the first and fired back at her.

"You better watch your tone missy, we were saving your little butt."

"Saving?" She sneered at him. "I wasn't in trouble, I was kicking his ass!" Seth chuckled at this. "And don't catch an attitude with me!"

"I'll beat your face down faster than you can spell your own name!" Sheamus was holding him back now, Bryan's face was red.

"Oh yeah?!" It took the entire shield to -barely- hold back the raging girl. "I'll rip your arm out of your socket and laugh as you cry!" Vince was suddenly in between them, shouting.

"Enough! Enough out of both of you!" He was livid, particullarly with Bryan. "Sheamus take Daniel to the lockeroom and calm him down." Sheamus nodded while pulling the raging 'Goat Face' with him. "And you four! Take Sarah to your lockeroom and I'll come talk to her once I'm through with Bryan." The Sheild gently tugged Sarah with them past the spectators, who were whispering about her temper.


	2. Its cause we blowing like a C-4

**It's Cause We're Blowing Like a C-4. Got My Whole Crew Blowing Like A C-4**

Sarah grunted as she was slammed into the wall. Roman glared at her, she had been fighting them the entire journey back to the lockeroom. The teeny brunette narrowed her eyes at the large man but offered no more resistance, allowing herself to be led down the hall to their dressing room. The group garnered strange looks from many of the personnel whom had not been present to watch the dispute between Sarah and Daniel.

Seth opened the door for her and shared a look with Roman. _How did we get stuck with the teenage hothead? _Roman ignored him, following the teen inside, offering her a water bottle. She gladly drank the cool liquid, it helped take some of the heat off. When she pulled away from the bottle Roman spoke.

"So wanna tell us what you were thinking out there?" His tone carefully casual, she didn't miss the implied addition of _What da fuck were you thinking?_

"He started it." She was definitly calmer, the blush that had painted her cheeks had finally receded.

"Not the question." Roman didn't miss a beat. Seth was watching the exchange patiently, he would be allowed his chance at the young woman. They would do the whole good cop, bad cop stichk. If Roman's politeness and casualty didn't get answers, Seth would batter her into submission. He couldn't help but hope he wouldn't have to question her, it would be alot harder than he was willing to work.

"I don't like being called a little girl." Sarah mumbled, suddenly tense. Roman didn't respond, he glanced at Seth before placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I wouldn't like being called that either," He murmured, earning a chuckle from the other two occupants of the room. He opened mouth to continue but the door slammed open to reveal Dean, holding her gym bag in one hand.

"You're famous, Ma." He said, voice heavy with fondness- any girl who could hold her own against a Shield member and then give Bryan a verbal ass kicking was okay with him. He tossed her the bag, grinning as he continued. "Everyone wants to know who you are, what you're like, and how to meet you. I'm sure they all want atougraphs, too." He joked easily. "Anyways, ran into Vince, he wants you in casuals and in his office. Same for the rest of us." The man glanced around the room, stilling smiling.

Sarah dug through her bag, pulling out her top and jeans, she started yanking off her shirt. Seth, who had been glancing at her with confusion of why she hadn't left yet to change, suddenly turned to face away from her. Dean and Roman were undressing, not worried about her presence. The bi-colored man glanced again at the girl before tugging his gear off.

His eyes stayed on Sarah's form, astounded. She showed no fear or embarrassment, as if she was part of the Shield or a man they had allowed to change with them. He turned as her underwear came into public view, he had changed much slower than normal and had to rush to finish with his team member- lest they notice and become suspicious.

Despite what Seth thought Dean and Roman were not ignorant to Sarah's undressing, they were just better at hiding it. Roman was watching her out of the corner of his eye as he sat on the bench, angled away from her. Dean looked through the reflection of the mirror inside his locker, it was full length so even as he stoped to tie his shoes, he could still see her.

Sarah finished dressing in synce with them, not even looking in the mirror at her appearance. She sat on the bench and popped her back, waiting for their signal to leave. Seth was struggling with his laces, he would glance up at her from time to time, her gaze was on a tiny scab on her arm, she picked at it in confusion- unaware of it's origins.

Roman had dressed in basket ball shorts and tight AC-DC shirt, Sarah nodded in appreciation for the band. Seth was in a light grey shirt and dark wash jeans, she glanced quickly away from looking at his chest. Dean was wearing John Cena-esque shorts- except darker- and a black muscle shirt, she smiled at how he had left his gloves on giving him a relaxed but threatening look. Sarah herself was just in dark skinny jeans and ripped up 'Edge' shirt she had made.

When Dean led them out of the room the hallway was crowded, Diva's and Superstars had been waiting to see her, ask her questions, and generally just be nosy. At the first sight of her they went wild with questions and gossip waiting to be 'confirmed'. Roman took a position in front of her, pushing through the crowd for her. Seth was at her right, keeping Divas from grasping her arm and dragging her off to 'Diva-fy' her. Dean was to her left, keeping the tech staff from getting an 'interview' with her.

It took them ten minutes to get to Vince's office, when they did Roman had punched one guy and Seth had scratches from the Diva's nails on his face and arms. The Chairman was trying not to laugh at how the group looked. Finally he cleared his throat and donned his 'Mr. McMahon' face.

"Sarah, I told you that no special priviliges would be given." His voice stern, Sarah blinked guiltily up at him. Her brown eyes large with apologies. "But since you did not physically attack Mr. Bryan... I can't really tell you anything but to keep your temper in check. I don't want to have to suspend you for injury one of my top guys." She chuckled along with him. He turned to the Shield.

"I want a word with you three," he paused with a glance to Sarah. "Alone." She shrugged and took a seat outside, careful to stay hidden from the other staff. When she was gone Vince turned to the Shield.

"Thank you for looking after her." Seth blinked alittle confused, he had never heard the CEO say thank you before. "That girl is sweet as can be normal times, but she has an awfully big temper. Whats worse is she has no sense of self-preservation!" He growled. " She never backs down from a fight, not even when its 5-1, she never apologizes either. She doesn't know when to quit once she's started." He cleared his throat, ending his impromtu rant. " And I want to ask a favor." The CEO paused. "Let her join Shield, just until everyone 'round here calms down and quits bugging her. She needs to be kept occupied and protected, and I think you boys are right for the job."

The three men were quit for awhile, let an outsider join them? Let a woman join them? Dean smiled, of course he was all for it. Roman mumbled something like 'she's tough... I like tough'. Everyone looked at Seth, if he said no then they wouldn't do it- all decisions were all together or not at all. He hesitated, he wanted her to join but... It would be hard to be in the lockers with her, what if she caught him staring- oh Gawd she would murder him!

Finally he smirked and nodded, the benefits were worth it, she was too skilled to be was called back in, told the news she grinned and did a small twirl- her face radienting joy. Vince began talking of storylines and how she would meet them; what'd she look like seem to be his favortie subject at the moment.

"At first just some gym shorts and a sports bra, then we'll get you an outfit similiar to theirs." At her confused look he specified. "It's better if you look cute and somewhat feminine then totally surprise people with your moves." Sarah laughed and grinned with him. "Your make up will be smoky, kinda like Lita and Serena. Hmmmm would you be willing to cut you're hair really short?" Sarah blinked.

"My hair?" Her hands twirled at the dark strands, which were grown out to her elbows.

"Yeah sorta like the one actress you like?"

"Kierra Knightly!?" She squealed, her hesitation gone. Her new team mates were talking lowly to each other, about new rules now that Sarah was a member.

"Be polite and don't let her know that Vince proposed the idea," Dean hissed lowly. "She thinks we thought of it and it would make her upset." The two nodded. "Also, no more staring at her get dressed, Seth." Said man's eye's flew open. He sputtered out a timid 'how'.

"You think you were subtle? Man that's bad." Roman rumbled. "If you're gonna stare at least be like me and Dean here, we weren't even facing her."

"You were staring too?" Seth was blushing. His ears turning scarlet.

"Hell yeah," Dean chuckled. "We know when to appreciate, but it stops now. For all of us."

The three agreed at returned to the conversation in time to learn of Vince's plans to have sarah room with them so they can get to know each better- also so she won't be stuck with a gossiping Diva whole treat her coldly. Seth groaned inwardly, this wasn't gonna end well for him.


	3. Girl whatcha singing for?

It suprised Roman how little Sarah had traveled with, just a small duffel bag with four jeans, a couple shirts, and her ring gear. He had planned to carry her bag for her and ,expecting a large suitcase, waited for a moment to see if she would leave to retrieve more bags. But she merely started walking with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

He took time to watch her as she walked down the hotel hallway, he had been assigned to go with her to her old suite and get her bags with her not only to carry the luggage but also to protect her against unwanted attention. Sarah had been happy for the company and was chattering to him about how she was excited for her debut.

The large man had to shake his head every so often to clear his head, the need to constantly remove his gaze from her swinging hips. Roman nearly ran over the poor girl when she suddenly stopped right infront of him, tense. He glanced up in time to see the Bella twins blocking their path to the elevators, they were sneering down at the teen.

"Awww look!" One of them said in a sickly sweet tone meant to be hurtful. "The little wanna be wants to play pretend." She pouted her lips as if disiappointed, Sarah didn't move an inch.

"Oh and look!" The second gasped in feigned shock. "Her pimp is making her carry her bags. Like the good little slut that she is." Sarah's shoulders gave a slight twitch, she was loosing her self control. She spoke out in a low and eerily calm voice.

"Move." Her shoulders gave another spasm. The twins gave her a look before ,in perfect sync, laughing at her in the snobbish way they laughed at others.

"And why should we listen to you?" One asked through her giggling. "Some wanna be jail bait that had to fuck Triple H to get this position." They sneered and both spat out the next line.

"Pathetic." Roman had had enough, he had never really experienced the catty world of woman and now that he had he was disgusted. Sarah started to lunge forward, but Roman caught her yank her back. He loomed over the twins, not touching them. His vioce was a low growl.

"Be glad I stopped her, because she would tear the two of you apart. Now move, before I move you." The Bella's nodded hurridly, rushing away from the couple down the hall.

The ride to their floor was quiet, it gave Roman more time to comtemplate about his newest team mate. Casting side long glances to her, the Samoan thought about her vioce just then- low and scary. Her normal tone was light, airy, as if she was just always happy, if not a bit flighty. When she had been arguing with Daniel Bryan it was loud and her vioce had boomed, demanded respect, attention, an audience- it had asserted that she was in charge, she was in control of the situation. And she had from start to finish that arguement was dominated and controled by her. He smiled, figuring it was just one of those things about her, so simple yet captivating.

When they reached the shared suite it was empty, Dean and Seth already in their own seperat rooms. Roman was still alittle pissed at the Bella's behavior in the hallway and flinched when he felt Sarah's gentle hand on his arm. He turned to see the girl had dropped her bag quietly, smiling up at him.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Roman." Her voice was husky, a satisfied noise not unlike the purr of a kitten. He glanced at her abandoned bag, guilt flooded him, he should have carried the bag for her, better yet he should have gone to get it by himself. She caught his gaze and laughed easily. "It's fine Roman, I'm a grown woman, I can carry my own bags." With this the brunette turned and hauled her bag into her designated room.

Behind him, Roman heard snickering, turning he saw Seth and Dean chuckling at his expense. He growled as they cackled loudly. Seth paused and began speaking.

"Aww poor Roman didn't get to kiss his date good night," He laughed. "Sorry bro, but if you wanna get to first base then you gotta carry her stuff." Dean was near tears with mirth at this point.

"At least a got a date." Roman said gruffily, his face red, his Mom had raised him to be a gentleman and it made him uncomfortable being rude to woman. His team mates often found this an amusing topic for discussion.

Roman's reply stopped them both, before sending them into louder laughter, both were on their backs sounding like a pack of hyenas. The noise brought Sarah out from her room, dressed in black basketball shorts and a red sports bra, she glanced at the two hysterical members before turning a questioning gaze to Roman, who in turn was trying not to notice her attire.

"What it do?" She giggled out, the two laughing men froze, they hadn't heard Sarah approach. They gave a hesitant giggle before Dean cleared his throat to speak.

"We were just... uh laughing at Roman's more... um 'old fashioned' mannerisms." He was trying to phrase it like they hadn't just been acting like little 5 year olds.

"You still mad you didn't carry my bags." She turned to the Samoan. He just shrugged, glaring at Dean. Sarah chuckled dryly. "Well I'm gonna go to the gym for a while, see ya'll later."

"Wait!" Roman boomed, causing all the occupants in the room to jump. "I'll go with you, I need a break from these weirdos anyway." She shrugged, smiling easily as they walked out. The sound of laughter followed them out.

Working out with Sarah ,Roman soon learned, was intense. He had been watching her for a while now, just out of her line of sight. The small woman was quick with her workouts, as well as numerous. She would run on the tread mill at full speed for a 2 minute warm up, then she flew to the bench press and do 400 repps of 150 lbs. in a 3 minute margin. After that she had moved onto doing a hectic, and seemingly patternless, kick routines; her leg either speeding up straight in the air or rounding off dangerously close to hitting the mirrors she had been in front of.

Now she was striking the punching bag, weights attached to her wrists, elbows and ankles. It had been only 10 minutes now and he was exausted just looking at her. The large man returned to his workout just in time for her to pause her exercise to glance at him. He gave her a smile and a nodd while she beamed and threw a thumbs up at him.

At the end of the hour Roman had done 4 good solid workouts, while Sarah had done closer to 12, all of them hard and fast, she hadn't stopped until he had touched her sweaty shoulder- a signal for them to leave. She probably would have continued to if he hadn't told her Dean was calling a meeting.

When the two arrived they were greated with Dean and Seth sitting over the coffee table, circling and underling details on a paper they had. Roman told her to take a shower while they were preoccupied, she did was he said and when she emerged they were just finished with their documents. Dean stood smiling proudly.

"We won at elimination chamber last sunday, and we are going to win again at royal rumble. I just got off the phone with Vince and he garunteed us the victory, now we need to reconfigure the team dynamics on screen, it's up to us so it needs to be good." He glanced at Sarah she was peering at the paper, curious. "Vince says that while before we were all equals, now we need to have a subtle hiearchy."

"Why?" Sarah asked, her hand raised in the air like a teacher's pet.

"He says that the addition of you will shift how the Shield works, with you we are going to start shifting away from a heel gang to inbetweeners." He paused, hoping she wasn't thinking this was sexist. "He says that with you we'll make a face turn, I don't think we'll ever be good guys, but by Wrestlemania we might get a few cheers."

"It's also very hard," Seth interjected. "For us to turn unless we have a sweet, tough woman at our side. A woman that has been wronged and will garner sympathy."

"How am I supposed to get sympathy?" Dean smiled.

"Well it'll go like this."

**Sorry to leave a cliff hanger (is not really sorry) but I don't want to reveal how Sarah's debut is gonna go. Thats the chapter after next. So reviews are always nice.**


	4. Keep the Bar Rolling

**A/N So this chapter is mostly about Dean's thoughts and feelings about Sarah. If you hadn't noticed I used a pattern for the chapters. Chapter 2 was Seth, 3 was Roman and now 4 is Dean. Hope you like.**

The first few weeks with Sarah living was... Awkward. At first they tip toed around her, afraid she would break like glass at the slightest touch. But it was soon clear that she was studier than they initially realized, she laughed whole heartedly- her head thrown back, throat exposed, her laugh was deep and loud. She trained hard, harder than the rest of them- often one of them had to go down to the gym to retriave her. The one time they hadn't, security had shown up with her in tow, saying the gym was closed and she had refused to stop training. The teen had smiled bashfully, embarrassed at her compulsive actions.

Dean figured she was a pefectionist about it, she had to train until she was the best. Otherwise she was laid back, not to nosy, kind to everyone, and studied if she had nothing else to do on their tour bus. After awhile she seemed to flow seamlessly in their lives, the brunette was often on the other men's minds, they were protective of her, if anyone talked to her they were glaring at them from a distance. they made sure she never saw them, but she had probably figured out after the 8th superstar had hurriedly left halfway through their conversation, a fearful glance over their shoulder only to see her team members appear at her side moments later. If she noticed this she didn't mention it.

A week after they met Sarah got her hair cut, she wasn't gonna apear until after the royal rumble so make-up and design took their time selecting the best pieces and concepts for her concepts. Dean was nervous, would she look good? Of course but would she look like Sarah? Would she like this new look? She had told them to stay in the hotel room while she went. All three Shield members had been pacing for her arrival. Finally the door opened, Sarah stepping through gracefully.

"Tada!" She giggled, her hair was extremely short in the back, her bangs were long though and she had to flick her head to move it out of her hair. It was darker than normal and was slightly wavy. She was also decked out in her new ring gear, or a protto type of it. It was similiar to their's but their were obvious differences; her vest was shorter, exposing her midriff and it was lower cut, allowing a subtle cleavage; the pants were definitly designed with a cute ass in mind; the combat boots though had remained, thankfully, unchanged. She had fingerless gloves on, they were smaller, exposing most of the back of her hand while it covered all of her palm, there was a small black heart-shaped button fastening it together.

"And look I have a hood." She grinned and flipped up a hood, the entire outfit was black and ,while feminine, fairly uniform to theirs. Dean was the first to respond, his eyes didn't miss how her eye make-up was smokey and dark.

"You look great," He ruffled her new hair, the strands soft between his fingers. "So now you one of us." He grinned and the other two men moved up to compliment her, subtly of course or else they would feel like weirdos.

"The hotel staff gave me weird looks," Sarah smiled, her lips glossy and mischievous. "They thought I was like a cat burglar." They laughed with her, her laugh boistruous as always, filling the room.

"So what do you think about working on some moves?" Dean asked. "Vince wants you and I to have something signatur, since Seth has the top rope move and Roman is the main man for the power bomb."

"Sounds cool," She paused hesitant. "Do you have any ideas though? I can't think of much." Dean nodded and motioned for them to follow him. It was another Wednesday and that meant the practicing would begin soon. They dressed quickly before driving to the arena. Roman drove, Seth rode shot gun -giving directions- while Sarah and Dean sat in the back talking about combo moves they could do.

The group quickly took over one of the practice rings. Roman and Seth observing from outside while Dean and Sarah walked through different moves. Finally inspiration struck the girl and she was hurridely beckoning the other two members into the ring.

"I'm high flyer, a good one too." Sarah said. "What if, when a spuer star trys to go up top, Dean you leg lift me and I'll slam into them? Or use a chair or something." The others glanced at each other.

"Where will you land?" It was Seth's voice. Sarah was silent for a moment, her mind racing with solutions. Finally she smirked.

"I'll land on the steel post or on the ground behind it. First Dean'll launch me, then I'll fly over the opponent and hit him with the chair and finally land on the other side." She was grinning, excited.

They did a few test runs, baby steps at first. They started with Dean launching Sarah and her landing in the same vicinity, practicing how much force he needs to lift her with enough height to fly far. Then He launched her and she landed on the turnbuckles, then she would land on the stairs and finally on the ground behind where her target would be. The last step was for her to practice the whole thing with a steel chair.

Roman was gonna catch her before she got to far, she practiced swinging the chair, mindful not to hit her team mate who was standing in front of the corner instead of on the turnbuckle. After 4 hours of hard work, Dean was able to launch the 115 lb. teen with a steel chair over the turnbuckle.

"Lets test it out for real." Seth spoke up, he had been pretty inactive during this, serving as a measurement guesser so they knew how much higher she needed to go. "I'll be on the ropes, Sarah you hit me." They looked at him with worry, that would hurt. But he was inssistent and soon they had everything in place.

Sarah pretending to see an 'enemy' on the ropes about to land on her team mate, she shout out a rehearsed. "Dean!" He looked up to see her running to him with a chair, he linked his hands together, her foot went into the cup formed and sprang up with added force of him thrusting his arms up. She sailed through the air and reached with her chair to strike the back of her 'enemy' and, realizing she was to far forward to land safely, finished the stunt with a front flip landing just before the steel steps.

Seth had gone down heavily, back arched in pain. But he righted himself just in time to face her as she came rushing into the ring- worry and guilt written all over her face. Her cool hands peeling off his vest to see how bruised his back was, not even a minute after the hit and it was already dark and ugly. She apologized but he stopped her, saying that bruise was from another time -he lied but she decided to disregard that.

"I think it's only fair if you get to name it." Her voice soft, Dean and Roman nodded their agreement. Seth paused thinking, he glanced at Sarah, her face concerned but proud all the same.

"Reality Check." He grinned. Sarah laughed along with him.

"It's pretty suitable." She smiled.

**A/N So I worked really hard on this, it took forever to think of a good move Sarah and Dean could do. And even longer to incorporate the others into it. So reviews always help.**


	5. Brains So Poisoned

**A/N Let's get somethings settled here, the legal age for consensual sex is 17, I got a very rude message about this subject the other day. Anyways, I figured now was a great time to explain the differences in the Sarah's relationships with the Shield, they're all pretty similiar but each one tends to lean towards one type more than the others. With Seth its more romantic, she would hold his hand and go on pinics with him (they're not gonna do that in this story-verse though). With Roman they have a relationship akin to that of a father-daughter, she doesn't call him Daddy or anything like that, she would be more lickly to go to him for emotional comfort, to share her heartache and gain some relief. With Dean its almost like friends with benefits, she'll bang him and then they'll play video games, he's they one member she would go to Wal-Mart and act weird with. (Also in my head cannon Seth is the semi-sadist not Dean like in every other Shield story out there, Dean is fairly submissive in my mind.)**

It was only two days later that the original Shield members learned what it was like to feel Sarah's temper unleashed against them, particularly Seth.

Wednesday's practice had ended well, McMahon complimenting them on the new move, and soon it was Friday night again. The Shield had a scheduled appearance tonight- nothing major, just some terrorizing and build ups for Wrestlemania. Sarah was instructed -firmly- by her team mates to stay in their shared lockerroom, avoid contact with anyone since she had no back up. She had scoffed, rolling her eyes at them but agreed.

The tactics had gone according to plan; Big Show had a temper tantrum, Orton was failing at being peace keeper, and Sheamus was losing trust in his team mates. Seth was on cloud nine, they were on top and soon Sarah would make her debut.

That's when it went wrong.

Really it wasn't a big deal; Sarah wasn't in trouble, she wasn't being threatened, Hell she wasn't even upset. The teen was sitting on a crate right outside the lockeroom, her legs crossed similiar to CM Punk. Zack Ryder was standing in front of her, his face _**oh so **_close to hers, he was styling her hair. Instead of flat and slightly wazy, the black locks were spiked just like his.

The men paused, not making a sound as they assesed the situation, the danger, _**the possibilities**_. Seth's mood went south as his mind raced with dangerous thoughts. _He could hurt her, Oh God, he's too close to her! Just an inch more and they'd be kissing! No no no! _

Roman was mildly irritated that she had disregarded their rule, Dean was just annoyed at the very existence that is Zack Ryder. But Seth, his possesive nature was kicking in, it was bad enough he had to squash his budding feelings for the brunette but to have this, this _**side show**_ trying to flirt with her. It was too much.

"What the hell?" Seth yelled. The pair, now aware of her team mates, flinched apart. Ryder looked nervous, sensing that something wasn't right. Sarah on the other hand was giggling, leaping off the crate to bounce in front of them.

"Look!" She pointed to her hair. "It looks cool huh?"

"We told you to stay in the lockeroom." Roman sighed.

"Well Zack stopped by to welcome me to the WWE and we started talking about his hair and..." She trailed off, smile slipping off her face, replaced with a confused frown.

"We told you not to talk to anyone alone." This time it was Dean's voice, he was giving Ryder an aggravated look, never liking the hyperactive man.

"It's just Zack," She started, she was getting annoyed now. "He's nice."

"You don't know that." Seth growled, he was glaring daggers at the Long Island native. Sarah gave him a look, she was starting to get pissed at this.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would make you so upset, but Zack is a nice guy and he's my friend." Her voice low, a warning tone, her apology riddled with comtempt and ommitted threats. Roman flinched, remembering the Bella encounter. The Somoan tried to nudge Seth, to jostle him out of his mood, but it didn't work.

"You part of the Shield and when we are given orders, we follow them." Seth knew this was a lie, never had one of them ordered the others to do something, everything was all together, unanimous. Sarah saw through this instantly.

"Bullshit!" She shouted in outrage. Zack took this moment to try and leave. Sarah, just to spite Seth, turned and threw her arms around the blonde's middle. "Sorry 'bout my friends." Her voice just loud enough for the others to hear. Zack waved off the apology and muttered something back, a slight smile on his face.

Seth growled and grabbed her by the shoulders, yanking her back to stand next to her. He sneered at Zack with his arms wrapped around her possesively. Ryder held his hands up in confusion and backed away silently. Dean faulted at him and laughed when the blonde ran off. Roman rolled his eyes, but inside he was nervous, Sarah was bound to blow up. If she did then who knows how his team mate will fare.

Sarah threw her mate's arms off her, rounding on him, her face contorted in rage. She said nothing, just glared at Seth, who in turn stared back. Slowly her face slipped into a confused look, then realization, and soon after, it was a cruel look of knowing. Roman gulped, Sarah knew something, and he was now a hundred percent sure this was gonna all go to Hell soon. Sarah now sneered cruely at Seth, her temper was now going verbal not physical.

"Shit." Roman muttered, gripping Dean's arm, pulling him back away from the stand off taking place in front of them. Sarah smirked, she wanted to hurt Seth, get revenge and she would use her words to do it. Not to prick his heart with sarcastic remarks, no she wanted her words to rip him apart.

"Whats wrong, Seth?" Her voice sickly sweet, innocent. She moved closer to her partner, sliding her shoulder along his arms as she circled him once, twice now. "I kinda like Zack; he's fun, charming, and he's just so," She paused to glance at him, batting her lashes. " Well frankly he's really hot." Seth twitched with anger, trying to restrain himself from finding the blonde. "Whats wroung? I'm just telling the truth." She sighed in feigned nostalgia. "Honestly not that many hotties around here, well there is Orton but he's married."

Seth remained silent, glancing at Dean and Roman for help. They merely scooted further away, not wanting to get involved. Sarah continued on, leaning against Seth, pressing herself into his chest, her voice carefully absent minded. She was never like this, the temper had full control of her, she was fueled by anger, driven by a sadistic pleasure that lay inside everyone. In everyone including Seth, he wasn't gonna let her pick him apart slowly.

"You know you remind me of a boyfriend I had once, he was really controling, didn't want me talking to other men." She pulled away to face him, now was his chance. "But the difference here is we aren't dat-!" Her sentence was cut off. By Seth's lips. Roman's jaw dropped, Dean just stared almost apathetic but his tense jaw gave his anger away. Roman tugged Dean again to go into the lockeroom, not wanting to be around when Sarah's mouth was realsed.

Said brunette was in shock, she had only recently guessed about Seth's feelings. The staring at her getting

dressed (She had assumed he was just shocked at her boldness), the protective nature, the way he had so willingly sacrficed himself for her to practice her new move. She had just thought he was being nice, she really hadn't wanted to believe he was interested in her. But this confirmed it. She made a small noise as his lips slid against hers, he moaned slightly and dragged his tongue along her lower lip. This action snapped her out of the trance she was in.

"What the fuck!" She screamed, tearing her mouth from his. He had a dazed look on his face, with a twinge of pleasure in his eyes. She was pissed again, her temper that is the beast was unleashed from it's chains of sanity. She landed a punch on him, he blinked as his head snapped to the right. The brunette landed another punch before he moved to restrain her, she let out a low roar that didn't suit her size.

For a good forty-five seconds she tried to punch and kick him, while he held her arms to stop her. Dean rushed out trying to pull them apart, Sarah was blind with fury, she rounded on Dean kicking him in the shouder. Roman tried to grab her but she stopped on his foot and kicked his knees. Seth was farther away and she, remembering why she was so mad, speared him.

Roman growled recovery from her assualt, enough was enough. He launched himself into the teen, the momentum of his spear plus her own was enough to send both of them crashing into an ususpecting Seth who was trying to help Dean. Roman kept a firm hold on the girl as they fell, she was kicking and growling, like an animal.

"Calm the fuck down!" He screamed at her. Sarah smashed her forehead to his, he cursed and released her. Instead of going after Seth like the had expected she stood up straight and spoke in a low tone.

"You get mad because I'm friends with Zack, but instead of telling me how you feel and why you feel that way, you kiss me. Like I'm supposed to know you liked me and I'm supposed to obey your orders." She was out of breath from the semi-brawl.

"You tell me Shield follows orders, since when? You just want to control because you're to scared to talk to me! Explain to me why I'm a subordanate while the rest of you are equals!" She panted, face red with anger,

"Man up and tell me how you feel. Until then, don't come at me with this." That was when she left, didn't even look back. Seth could help but frown that she left the same way Ryder had.

"You had to break." Dean sighed.

"Oh shut up, it's not like she knows how you and Reign feel about her." Seth huffed, standing now to go after her.

"Stay where you are," Roman growed. "She's pissed and you're gonna make it worse. Let her cool off."

When they returned to the hotel Sarah's stuff was gone. Dean was worried now, but Roman told them to relax she would be fine. Seth over heard that she was rooming with Phil Brooks, that had surprised him, CM Punk was playing nice with the strange rookie? It made sense after a moment, Phil had been treated pretty bad as a rookie, so it was plausible that he would be kinder to the teen. Atleast she wasn't rooming with Ryder.

Vince had called them into his office the next day, asking if she was to much to handle, the normally quiet and passive Roman was suprisingly oppinionated during this meeting. He had insisted that it was just temper's flaring, that it was a misunderstanding, that she just needed to calm down and that Phil was keeping her out of trouble. Seth had to admit the man had a good poker face.

Seth spent almost an hour on the phone with Phil the next day. The former champ was fairly relaxed about the whole situation, saying he liked the little weirdo and didn't mind hangin with her for a while. He was certain Sarah would frogive Seth and apologize to them.

"Yeah she's not mad about apologizing," He laughed now."Hell she tried to write an apology note to Dean and Roman, but thought it was too immature."

"She hasn't mentioned me?" He hated how pathetic he sounded.

"Only the first night, she was pissed to Hell. Now she's pretty indifferent about you. She feels bad for attacking you 'cause you guys are 'mates and all, but Holy fuck Seth!" Phil shouted, trying to show Seth how Sarah had sounded. "You assaulted her mouth!"

"She goaded me!"

"She's seventeen! How else do seventeen year-old girls react? With spite and sarcasm." Phile sighed. "Seth no matter how sturdy and mature she may always seem, remember she's still a teenager. She'll still have those moments all teenagers have. You, Dean, and Roman are the adults on the team and Sarah's whole existence is based on going against authority and conventionalism. She was bound to erupt anyways."

"So I shouldn't expect any kind of relationship with her?" Seth couldn't image just being her team mate, just being her friend, all he wanted was her. Even if he was pretty bad at emotions and communications.

"No, nothing like that, in fact." Phil's voice dropped lower, as if he was sharing the meaning of life. "She's quite... fond of you three."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, not what I was expecting either. She didn't say it outright but context clues leave me one hundred percent sure she wants to bump uglies with you guys." Phil joked, his laugh ringing out.

"All three of us? What you mean me, Dean, and Roman? Is that even possible."

"Dude you're so old fashioned." Seth could almost _**hear **_the tatooed man rolling his eyes. "I had a polygomous relationship once. It was awesome! You like one person you date them, you like alot of people you date them all. Within reason of course."

"Within reason, I've never heard of three people dating exclusively." Seth sighed, Phil was messing with him, again.

"Google it dude. She finds all three of you attractive, thats why she flipped out so much when you kissed her. Probably didn't want to give the other two the wrong idea that she was solely invested in you." Phil mused, almost absentmindedly.

"Probably?"

"Ten percent of this is speculation, they when she talks about the situation, how she blushed red when I mentioned my own past relationship with two people. And I think you shoud be trying to talk this out with Sarah herself, not trying to get info through the grapevine that is me." Phil laughed again. "Give another day or two. She's about ready to talk with you guys, but be careful, she's not that great at communicating."

"None of us are." Seth chuckled.

"Well just keep quiet and let her vent, when she's done apologize."

"Got it." Seth was about to say his good byes when he paused. Curiousoty was killing him now. "How did you and her get to be such good friends? She never really hangs with anyone but us."

"Oh yeah that remind's me, quit scaring people off, she just wants to have friends." Phil rambled for a moment. "Anyways, I met her before she signed her contract. I was with Vince and Hunter when they found her at the gym and tried to recruit her."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, she was at a local place in chicago, I was there to work out, Vince and Hunter there for talents of course. Well she was insane with her routine, I'm a professional and I couldn't even keep up with her. I pointed her out to Vince, they took one glance at her a laughed. But when they looked again they were impressed, I talked with her after her workout. Had to wait three hours, the owners said she had already been there for five hours before we got there. Hunter actually left and had lunch with Stephanie before both of them came back and she still wasn't through."

"Yeah she's pretty into her routine." Seth smiled fondly.

"Well when she was done we talked for a bit, she was kinda embarrassed that we had been waiting so long. Vince loved her, so did Stephanie, poor Sarah was almost adopted right then. Hunter and Stephanie are pretty much the only parental figures she has anymore so I guess thats a good thing." Phil paused. "Sarah doesn't exactly have a great history, Seth. Don't judge her for it but it was pretty rough for her, probably why Hunter adores her ya know? Both them came from nothing, trying to make something."

"Is that why you like her so much?"

"Yeah I guess." Phil laughed. "It's more because of her attitude, she doesn't give a flying fuck and she's not afraid to tell ya. Well we're both pretty contraversial and nonconformists, so we kinda clicked."

"Did you ever have your ass beat by her?"

"Nope but Hunter did."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope Hunter made a snap at her past, refused to apologize even though he knew he was wrong, he just wanted to see how far she could be pushed. She kept her cool for awhile, but Hunter got cruel with his jokes, Stephanie was upset with him for a long time afterwards because of it. She punched him hard, he fought pretty well but she was pissed to all Hell. Hunter jokes about it now, says it was why Brock Lesnar could beat him so easily."

"This was before that fued? That was along time ago."

"Took awhile to file the adoption papers and get everything settled."

"Adoption papers?"

"After all this calms down, ask Sarah about her parents."

**A/N This was annoying to write, and now I'm seep deprived and ready to whore myself out for reviews. Review and I'll show you my boobies..(Ps those are totally fake lol) now it's off to bed for me!**


	6. Rainbows Flowing

** A/N So this one is about Sarah and Roman having a heart to heart, it's really cute actually. I hope you enjoy, also I have an AU ShieldXSarah fic planned and I need a beta reader.**

To anyone with insight to the inner workings of the Shield's relationship, it was not surprising that Sarah went to Roman first. It hurt Dean and Seth but that was how things were. The somoan and the teen had a deep connection, almost like family those two. Once Sarah had a night terror and lay shivering in her room alone, too terrified to even pull the blanket over her cold body, Roman was notorious for his deep sleep but that night had a strange bout of insomnia. Something inside him drew him to the brunette's room, that's when he heard the nearly soundless whimpers. He sat beside her bed until she fell asleep, thinking she was content he stood to move, she cried out again. The man sighed and shook her, telling her he would sleep in her bed tonight. The next morning Dean found a snoring Roman on top of the covers his stomach to the ceiling, and a blanket covered Sarah curled up against his side.

Now with Seth's feeling out in the open, Sarah didn't know who else to go to first to apologize, she decided to start with the easiest and work her way up. So Roman wasn't surprised she followed him to the gym, he saw her out the corner of his eye as he left the hotel room, near the stairwell as he exited the elevator. He didn't approach her, afraid to scare her off, she waited until he was half way through his routine his body working through pushups. He stayed close to the mirrors to discreetly watch her, she lurked at the edge, invisible to anyone else.

"Are you mad at me?" He smiled, she sounded so young, like a little girl who threw a tantrum at her Daddy and now worried he thought she meant it when she had yelled 'I hate you.'

"Of course not."

"Is Dean?"

"Not even alittle."

"Is..." She paused, hesitant. "Is Seth?"

"No." He didn't pause in his pushups she needed the consistency right now. "He's very sorry about what he did and he was worried you hated him."

She didn't respond right away, instead she moved closer. She draped herself over his back, he didn't falter, she shifted so she had her chest to his back, legs and arms laying over his sides and shoulders. He wasn't surprised by this, Sarah had huge deal about physical contact, no matter where they were she had to be touching someone even if alittle. If they watched a movie on the couch her shoulder would lay against theirs, they never noticed it at first but if she got up to get a soda they would feel a lose of body heat and wish her to come back silently. Roman figured she had some Daddy issues as a kid and felt more comfortable around fatherly figures, or she wasn't held often enough as a child or maybe she just liked contact.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, her face buried in his neck, her breath cooling his face with sweet air. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

"It's alright." He smiled. She shifted again, his momentum making it difficult but he refused to pause, he was on what? 38? Sarah was now laying with her back to his, face towards the ceiling, legs bent and her feet resting on his legs. God she was light he mused as he continued, glancing at the mirror to read her facial expression.

"Is Seth the only one?" He paused, she noticed this, his action enough of an answer.

"Please don't be upset with us."

"Us? So it's you **and **Dean?" She didn't sound mad, just surprised. "I'm not upset, I'm done with that, I'm just confused."

"Were we obvious?"

"No, Seth was obvious, I should've put two and two together but I'm kinda dense." She chuckled. "But you and Dean... I had no idea." She sighed, rubbing her face.

"Hey chic, you ain't heavy enough to be a real workout." Dean's voice rang out, Roman flinched, this guy had bad timing.

"Haha." Sarah said dryly. "Not working out just talking." She stared at Dean, as if trying to see if there was any change in him, she found none. Dean felt nervous, she and Roman were talking? And she was looking at him.

"'Bout what?"

"Don't play dumb, Ambrose." Roman said, laying on his front Sarah still sitting on his back. "She knows."

"Should I run for my life."

"No, I'm not upset." Sarah laughed, Dean visibly relaxed.

"So you still wanna room with us?" His voice hopeful.

"Sure, probably for the best anyways, with Phil if he can't sleep, no one sleeps." She yawned.

"Phil keeping you up all night huh?" Dean had a wolfish grin, Sarah made a face and swiped at his legs.

"Not like that!" She laughed. "He's an insomniac, so we played video games and read comic books."

"He just carries around comic books?"

"Naw there's a store about a block over."

She clambered off the Somoan, stretching her back, motioning for Dean to leave, he saluted and walked off humming. The teen turned to the rising Roman and threw her arms around his neck, the action knocked him off balance sending them crashing to the floor mats. Sarah ended up straddling him as he sat up, her laugh filling the empty gym.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck again, he placed his hands on her sides. She seemed to notice their position, blushing but she squeezed him again. Roman meanwhile was struggling to keep himself in check, he was the most composed member with Seth being the least. He was so concerned with staying calm that he didn't notice her pull back slightly, ignorant that she was staring at him. He was aware of her movements when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Roman's eyes were wide, before they closed slowly, enjoying the sensation of her body against his. She shifted on his lap, brushing against his hardened member, she gasped. He groaned, upset at his own body, she glanced down then up at him, embarrassed and blushing. The Somoan smiled gently, nudging her off his lap and stood, pulling her to her feet.

"I'm sorry." He said, voice soft, she smirked and bumped her body against his side. They walked together in silence, her time spent glancing at his hard on that was camoflaged by his walking movements. His time was spent glancing at her, licking his lips and tasting her vanilla lipgloss.

"I'm telling you she's not pissed, Hell she is comepletely fine with all this." Phil was trying to calm a worried Seth and Dean, after a text from the latter about Sarah rooming with them once again he had brought her luggage to their hotel suite.

"Dude you didn't see her," Seth started, Phil cut him off.

"She was pissed, key word was. Just let her talk and then say I'm sorry."

"That's easy to say but she knows about me and Roman now." Dean said.

"And if she didn't beat you up then she's not gonna do it now!" Phil sighed, these guys were impossible. "She likes you guys, she's just not good with surprises." He gave a pointed look to Seth.

Seth was about to start back up again when the door opened, Roman entered first eyes narrowed at the three men lounging on the couch, Sarah followed she grinned at Phil. The two-toned man looked at his feet, bashful, Sarah was the complete opposite staring right at him. She strode forward confidently, Phil and Dean moved to the otherside of the room, Roman escaping to the bathroom for a cold shower.

Sarah was never one to beat around the bush, she collasped beside the man on the couch. He blinked at her in shock, she was just so relaxed. The teeny brunette leaned against him, her need for contact prominent now. He shifted awkwardly, she stayed quiet, looking at him expectantly. Seth slowly, scared of the reprucussions, draped his arm over her shoulders letting it wrap loosely around her neck, like they used to sit when they watched horror movies.

The brunette settled against him, her eyes cutting to their audience, Dean raised his hands as they slowly left the room. She smiled and sighed, just resting against one of her only friends for a moment before taking a breath to break the tense silence.

"I'm sorry." Seth stared, this wasn't anything like he expected. "I reacted to the situation really badly, and it was uncalled for me to start that fight, I wanted to talk earlier but I was afraid ya'll were mad at me."

"Never." His voice husky, he was staring hard at her. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have yelled at you and Zack, I should've told you how I felt earlier."

"How long?"

"Since you asked to spar with us."

"That long?"

"It's only two weeks tops." He chuckled, she was always impatient.

"I couldn't have waited that long."

"From what I heard," He started carefully. "You waited that long."

"I thought it was a passing." She smiled grimly. "I'm a huge Daddy Complex Crusher; teachers, friend's Dad's, neighbors, actors..." She glanced at him, eyes half lidded. "Wrestlers."

'Oh really?" He grinned, his other arm pulling her onto his lap before settling against her stomach. "You believed in the Shield since the start?"

"Since NXT." She teased. "But I guess it's not just a tiny crush."

"So what now?" He breathed against the back of her neck, she shivered, a smirk grew on his face. "One for all and all for one?"

"That's a good way to put it." She said absentmindedly, his lips brushed against her neck slowly, she gasped. "I'm indecisive, can't even chose soup or salad at a restraunt." She chuckled, pressing her back against his chest he hissed in pleasure.

"That's a tough one." He agreed. "Do you just ask for both?"

"Yeah, they don't like me much at places." She smirked, moving to straddle him. Seth grinned up at her. "I'm only concerned about one thing."

"What's that?" His hands were roaming down her sides, she was wearing an RKO shirt and her favorite jeans.

"You guys getting jealous with each other." Her voice serious.

"I share everything with those two, seems appropriate to share you too." He smirked, his lips brushed against her collar bone. "Test me if you don't believe me." She leaned forward, mouth suckled at his jaw before whispering.

"I kissed Roman in the gym after Dean." He blinked, not expecting it but at the same time not entirely surprised.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I was on his lap and I could feel all of him." She breathed, trying to bait him.

"Can you feel all of me now?"

"Yeah, I can." She chuckled breathlessly as his mouth connected with hers. She moved against him, not embarrassed like she was with Roman, why was she embarrassed with Roman? For several moments she entertained this thought.

_Well he was kinda like my brother_. **But weren't they all?** _Well with Seth I'm used to the idea that he finds me desirable but it's still kinda new with Roman and Dean_. **Am I playing favorites?**

Her inner rambling was silenced by Seth's lips against her neck, sucking on her pulse point. That's when he stopped abruptly, nudging a very confused Sarah off his lap. She blinked once then understood, Roman had stopped his shower and would be out into the living room soon. He stretched, back popping, Sarah got a fair amount of time to glance at his hard on, Seth caught her looking and sent her a wink. She rolled her eyes as he made his way to his room.

"Phil, Dean we're done talking." She shouted, knowing they were probably against the door trying to listen. The way the two men tumble out of the room suggested she was right.

"There was no yelling, what happened?" At that moment Roman strode out in a towel, wanting to hear what happened.

"We apologized and talked, not much else to it." She laughed. "What did you expect? Another brawl?"

"Yes." All three men answered at once. She rolled her eyes once more.

"Well I'm off to the gym." Sarah stood. "I'll be back by seven, seven thirty lastest."

"Dude it's barely noon!" Dean shouted, she shrugged. "Come one we just got back together, let's all hang out."

"We really missed having you around." Seth said as he walked out of his room, settling on the couch.

"Seems like there's some Shield bonding about to happen," Phil started, pensive. "I'm out!" He raised his hands and strode out, he paused at the door turning to Sarah. "If you have insomnia anytime soon just text me, we can hang."

"Of course." She laughed.

"If that's okay with you're Daddies." Phile teased the other men. Roman rolled his eyes, Seth laughed, and Dean faked a stern look. After the former champ left Sarah turned to asses her team mates. Roman still needed to put on clothes. Seth looked like he had just jerked one out, which he probably had. And Dean just looked happy to have her back.

"So whacha wanna do?" She looked around them, no one had an idea.

"Wanna go crazy at Wal-Mart?" Dean grinned.

"Of course!"

**A/N Ugh wrote this in 2 hours, really tired cuz its late and I have work tomorrow. Well please review and anyone who is interested in Beta Reading for me please PM me, I answer pretty quickly and I really need one cuz my spelling gets worse at night but my best ideas come at night. Yes this one had some SethXSarah in it but I figured I through in a comparision kiss test just to show how different all of them with be with her. And I really love the RomanXSarah moments in this one it's really really cute.**


	7. Whole Lot of Friends

** A/N After the Roman and Seth moments with Sarah I figured Dean needed some love.**

Only someone as crazy as Dean would suggest Wal-Mart for fun on a tuesday night. And only someone as equally insane as him would agree. Sarah loved the idea and she didn't even need to convice Seth and Roman, the two all to willing to do something stupid-and perhaps a tad illegal - if it meant spending time with her.

Roman, as per usual, was driving the rental with Sarah riding shot gun, Dean and her had raced to the car to see who would get to sit up front and control the radio. Seth cheered on Sarah, she had good taste in Rock-metal, while Roman silently willed Dean to win because that meant calming Jazz would be the pick for the night. Sarah had won by a longshot, teasing him with a victory dance. Dean had stared at her move, hips swinging, when he slapped her on her ass.

"Twenty bucks says she punches him." Seth chuckled.

Sarah instead turned around with a fake shocked face, she smacked him in the arm playfully, both of them laughing so hard they almost cried. Roman rolled his eyes but smiled as he unlocked the car, Seth doing Sarah's victory dance with her.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Roman said, Seth stuck out his tongue.

The ride to Wal-Mart was fun; Roman actually liked the rock songs that played, Seth was head banging jokingly in his seat, Dean was looking up fifty things to do in Wal-Mart, and Sarah was singing along to the radio. When they arrived Sarah and Dean raced once more to the entrance, more out of excitment than competition. Sarah won once again and by the time the other two caught up with them, there were trying to fit into one cart, the result was weird-looking and managed to scare off the greeter at the front.

"You both are children." Roman sighed.

"Come on Roman be fun!" Sarah chirped, she had gotten into the cart first and, as a result, had a very content looking Dean sitting on her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Push us." Dean grinned. Roman complied, the two occupants not at all heavy to him. Seth hopped onto the end of the cart, whistling with a grin. As they passed other costumers Roman gave them a nodded and said with a grin.

"These are my children."

The other three burst out laughing, hiding it behind their hands. Other patrons seemed to recognize them as Dean and Seth lept from the cart to the clothing section, Sarah blushed at their stares as they whispered about the 'Shield's new girlfriend.'

Dean said they should hide in the clothes racks and scare people. Sarah whispered 'buy me! buy me!' when shoppers came close to hers. Dean pretended he was a mental patient hiding from the cops, he sat muttering on the floor and when they pushed the hangers apart to see him he shouted 'don't tell the doctors I'm here!' Seth kept whispering 'Dat Ass.' as men passed by, just to mess with them. Roman would murmur just loud enough for them to hear 'my precious.'

After many more hijanks -moving the wet floor signs to carpet areas, putting tampons in men's carts, asking the phamacists -loudly- for lotion that gets rid of butt lumps- they hit an awkward moment. The group was gonna put condoms in random shopping carts when Sarah looked at the label for one brand.

"'Pleasure lubricant for her'?" She read aloud. "These things come with lube?" The three men paused and glanced amongst themselves. It was Seth who spoke first.

"Yeah you never noticed when you used a condom?"

"I've never used a condom before." They stared at her. "What?"

"Sarah that's dangerous!" It was Roman now. "You could get pregnant or a disease." She laughed now.

"No I won't." She giggled.

"Dude it's possible," Dean said. "You can't gamble with stuff like that."

"Guys," She held up her hands, her laugh gone. "I'm not gonna get pregnant or anything."

"Do you know how many people say that." Roman started, that's when her eyes widened and she laughed again.

"Guys, I'm telling you it's not a problem." She chuckled at their density. "Uhh- you kinda have to have sex to get an STD or pregnant." There was a long moment of silence as the men stared at her, she blushed and took one step back.

"You're a virgin?" Seth asked.

"Yeah.. Kind of a duh moment." She rolled her eyes. "You really thought I wasn't?"

"We didn't really think about it at all." Dean laughed. "But it makes sense."

"Yeah it really does." Roman agreed. "We forget you're only seventeen."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." She teased.

"Not at all." Dean joked, his eyes running up and down her body playfully. She play punched him again. For an hour more they continued on like this. joking and pranking, before they ran into a surprised Kofi and Phil.

"Sex in Wal-Mart is illegal you guys." Phil was sarcastic, Kofi stayed quiet.

"Since when?" Dean faked sshock before Roman whacked him on the head.

"What're ya'll up to?" Sarah asked, peeking into their cart, nothing fun just some new video games that didn't interest her and some icy hot but that was normal amoungst wrestlers.

"Ya'll?" Kofi finally spoke up. "What does that mean?" Sarah blushed.

"I'm from Texas, it's just kinda mean 'you all'."

"Wait I met you in Chicago." Phil looked highly interested, as did her team mates.

"I moved there about a week before you should up. But I grew up in Houston."

"Ouch must've been hot down there." Kofi frowned.

"No hotter that Ghana." She chuckled. "Anyways you ignored my question."

"Oh yeah I was buying some games and stuff and Kofi wanted to come." Phil shrugged. "Nothing big, why're you here. Thought you guys were gonna bond?"

"We are." Seth threw his arms out wide, gathering Sarah and Dean in his arms for a hug, he tried the include Roman but the large man wasn't interested in hugs. "We're causing trouble in Wal-Mart."

"Don't get caught." Phil smirked and walked off. After their encounter they decided to go back to the hotel room, they didn't have anything to do until the next day and Sarah considered going over to Phil's and help him try out the new games.

Her plans however were derailed by Divas, specifically Kaitlyn and Natalya. The two women spotted her walking through the lobby and squealed loudly as they ran over to her, afraid she would disapear.

"Hey Sarah." Natalya grinned, she was planning something. Roman was alittle weary, remembering the last encounter Sarah had with two Divas, but Sarah smiled easily and grinned back at her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We're going dancing." Kaitlynn placed her hands on her hips.

"Cool have fun." Sarah smiled.

"No we as in me, Kaitlynn, AJ, and you." Nattie laughed.

"Oh I don't think I can.." Sarah trailed off.

"Come on!" Kaitlynn rolled her eyes. "Have a night with some estrogen. No offence guys." She glanced at the Shield. "But the girl needs some girl time, and Nattie needs someone to doll up."

"Use AJ." Sarah chuckled.

"I'm dressing Aj up but Nattie'll feel left out and please, Sarah." Kaitlynn gave puppy dog eyes, so did Natalya, lips puffing out and quievering.  
"Oh alright." Sarah sighed, defeated.

"Great!" Nattie clapped her hands. "You three can come, too. I wanna show off my makeover to everyone." None of the men said anything, even when Sarah was dragged off by the women, apparently she would need 5 hours to be ready by 9.

"We should've made something up, to get her out of that." Seth started but Dean cut him off.

"If she wanted out of it she would've done something herself." And the subject was closed.

Anyone who even vaguely knew of Natalya Neidhart would have thought her makeover for Sarah would consist of pink, pink, some black, and more pink. But the Shield men were actually surprised to see her outfit was quiet the opposite.

Her top was a clingy blue with thin, metallic chains and black string creating a fringe at her shirt's neck line, the **low** neck line. She had a white leather jacket over it and a thick spiked collar around her neck. Her jeans were the same but instead of tucked into her only pair of shoes-aside from her sneakers- her beloved combat boots, the jeans were covered to her knees but high-heeled leather boots that she walked way to good in for this to be her first time. Her nails were painted too, a light misty pink, the only pink in the entire ensemble. Her make-up was smoky grey eyeshadow with blush dusting her cheeks and, most shocking of all, dark blue lipstick.

Some how all of it looked great on her, mixing in a great harmony of feminine beauty but without losing her thuggish way of dressing. Seth's jaw had dropped and Roman blinked for several minutes before reacting. Dean was the first one to say anything.

"Woah," He whistled, trying to act smooth but it wasn't working. "You look good, great really." Sarah had smiled and thanked him as did Nattie and soon Kaitlynn arrived with her dress-up doll for the evening. Kaitlynn was in her standarded jeans, vest, and gloves, but AJ was decked out in a pink skirt, black vest and white heels. She looked miserable.

Sarah beamed at her, complimenting her outfit and playing with her curled hair. AJ just smiled and waved her off, Nattie going on about how she was gonna steal that skirt.

"Let's go!" Kaitlynn cheered, they took two cars, The Shield in one and the girls in another. Nattie lead the way to a loud bass club, the wrestlers were able to hear the beats from outside. "This place is awesome, went here last time I was in town."

The music was loud and the dance floor packed, the bouncers had tried to bar AJ and Sarah from the bar but a few words from Roman granted the two youngest members entrance. Sarah was given one rule: No drinking, she would be straightedge. Nattie volunteered as one of the designated drivers as did Dean.

For about five minutes Sarah awkwardly avoid men trying to offer to buy her a drink, politely declining, it got so out of hand that Dean snuck up as she was trying to ditch any suitor and spun her around, griped her face gently and kissed her hard. The man sneered and stalked off but Sarah was distracted, her hands stuck at her side in shock. When Dean pulled back with that shit eating smirk they both started laughing.

"You look good with blue lipstick on." She snickered.

"Whoops," He snorted. "Might wanna reapply yours it got alittle smeared." Sarah did so quickly and he was wiping his mouth on a napkin. When they were finished they laughed again, people actually stopping whatever they were doing to watch Sarah laugh, her head thrown back, milky throat exposed, laughter filling the air around her.

Nattie arrived shortly afterwards and pulled her to the floor, showing the teen how to dance, and when the girl copied her moves it seemed like she was too experienced to have never danced before, but no one dared called her out on it. Her hips moved to the bass and for awhile she danced against Nattie, then Aj, then Kaitlynn and finally between both Chick Busters. But the two women stepped off the floor to get drinks and Sarah was left alone to dance, she did pretty good but with no one to ward off strangers she had to move off the floor.

Dean, Seth, and Roman sat at a booth together, Seth and Roman drinking beers while Dean had a pepsi. Every eye was watching Sarah as she swayed and twirled, they had figured they wouldn't bother her much unless she needed back up. They watched as she, annoyed she couldn't dance in the crowd, climbed onto on of the counters and started moving to the bass. Dean licked his lips and watched her for a good thirty minutes she danced, when she finally climbed down she joined them for a moment.

"That was fun." She grinned, her lipstick still in place, Dean ruffled her hair still silky despite how humid it was in here.

"Looked good up there." He grinned. "Where's Nattie?"

"Umm I don't know." She glanced around, searching for her blonde friend. "Guess she's on the floor again. I'm gonna go get a sode."

With that she leaved, grabbing a Diet Pepsi, and the guys became distracted from her movements with a conversation. It was mostly about how excited they were for Wrestlemania, there was only so many days left. Then it turned to new moves they would practice tomorrow, then to Sarah and Dean's new move, and finally they circled back to Sarah. Seth spotted the brunette dancing on a table, he drink a few feet away from her on the same table as her.

They went back to talking, this time about buying a house together, to cut down on unneccessary bills and making it easier to commute. Why pay for three seprate houses when they only lived in them for maybe two weeks out of fifty two, the only problem was location, no one could agree. Roman wanted some place isolated and warm, Seth wanted a city beach, and Dean wanted a place up near Michigan or Pennsylvania, somewhere cold.

Ten minutes of talking and they turned back to watch Sarah, but something was wrong. The man that had been trying to buy Sarah a drink earlier and got upstaged by Dean was pressing against her, she tried to push back but she looked drunk, unstead on her feet and about ready to fall over. They flew from the booth they had occupied, knowing what this man had done, probably slipped her something while she was dancing on the table, her drink out of her way but too close to him.

"Buuht- Wait I'm suppossed to leave with my friends," She tried slurring out, she tried pushing against her.

"What friends? They left you here all alon-!" The man was cut off by Roman's fist, followed by a kick to the gut by Dean.

"We're her friends." Dean growled, his grin was wide, adrenaline pumping along with pure hatred to this stranger. "Leave before I rip open your jaw." He chuckled manicly, scaring the creep off.

Seth ran to tell AJ and Nattie what happened, they immidiantly wanted to drive her home but Seth just told them to have fun be safe, the Shield takes care of their own. Soon they're offers for a ride turned into apologies for letting her drink go unattended, he brushed them off, it wasn't their fault. Shit happens.

When he met the others in the car Roman was driving and Dean was holding a squirming Sarah in the back, leaving Seth up front. He couldn't help but feel alittle envious of Ambrose, he had wanted to comfort Sarah in the dark.

"You guys know what drug he slipped her?" No one answered right away because no sooner that the question left his mouth did Sarah left out a low moan, trying to move against Dean but he held her still. Seth was **really **jealous of Dean now.

"If I could take a guess, ecstasy." Dean sounded nervous, not sure how to handle this situation. Sarah no longer had any ability to speak, now it was all moans and whines of lust. It was a ten minute drive to the hotel and after the first three Roman thought he was gonna lose it.

"Keep her quiet." He growled, voice low with arousal, he had tried turning up the radio but it didn't help so he turned it off. "I can't focus when she sounds like that."

"Any suggestions? I'm already pining her down." It was try Dean had Sarah on his lap, one hand hold her wrists while his free arm was holding her waist to keeping her still. Somehow though the teen managed to grind herself against his arousal in hopes to gain friction or leveration.

"Just... I don't know just do something, **anything**. I'm dieing up here." Seth snarled, he was slightly tipsy and while Dean had been designated driver, he was the only sober enough to keep Sarah still and slightly quiet. So that left a very tipsy Roman to drive, a very tipsy, **horny **Roman no less.

Dean caught on to what he was getting at, it was against his nature but she was creating alot of complications with her moaning and grinding. He moved the hand around her waist slowly in between her thighs, her reaction was immidiate and surprisingly quiet. Her loud husky moans and whines turned into muted pants and the occasional whimper. The rest of the car ride was spent Roman trying to control himself, Seth staring at Sarah and Dean in the back, and Dean trying not to touch the brunette too much but enough to keep her still.

He had to stop when they arriced at the hotel and a lusty Sarah made it very clear she was not happy, her moans coming back louder. They couldn't take her through the lobby like this, but Roman had a plan and placed her on Dean's back. As if to show she was an adult who had to much to drunk, but when they got into the elevator things went south.

"Dude she's humping my back." Dean whispered even though they were alone.

"Just ignore it." Seth hissed.

"Kinda hard." Dean spit back.

"Aren't we all." The smaller men blinked at Roman, did he just make a joke? About their dicks? He was full fledged drunk. Why did they let him drive home.

Seth was no better, his speech slurred and step slow. When they managed to make it to their room, Sarah refused to release Dean, pulling so they were chest to chest as she thrusted against him. He was out of his mind with desire.

"Just take care of her real quick," Roman slurred, he was standing in the door way in his boxers. Seth was behind him, stark naked.

"Go away." Dean growled, suddenly possessive, Sarah was dry humping him, not the others. He knew rationally that was stupid logic, but he ignored the reasonable side of him for now.

"We won't come any closer." Seth spoke, voice scratchy. "Just let us watch."

"You guys are sickos." He spat back and was about to tell them to leave again when Sarah, sick of being ignored, grabbed Ambrose by the hair and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. When she released him he turned back to them. "Fine but no closer."

He tugged off her jacket and shirt, followed by her boots and pants. Left in only her bra and panties he slowly pulled the top off then the underwear, Sarah lieing still for once. He lowered his mouth between her thighs, she flinched, her sex over stimulated by the druggs. He returned his tongue to her slit, gently lapping at the wetness, trying to remember this for the rest of his life, because she probably would never let him do this again- if she let him live that is, if she remembered.

It took only a few minutes of stroking her clit with his tongue to finish her off, the sensitive nub having never been stimulated like this before. She gripped his hair crashing hard into her orgasm, her voice loud and strung out, but she still managed to let out an erotic scream of pleasure.

When Dean stood up, fully dressed, he pulled the blanket to cover her, she fell asleep quickly. He folded her clothes and turned to his team mates. Seth was full aroused and pumping himself, Roman was shaking trying to keep his hands at his sides but he was soon rushing off to take a shower, as did Seth. Dean rolled his eyes before entering his room and stripping done to nothing. His hand grasping his erection as he remembered what she looked like, what she felt like. He still had the taste of her in his mouth as he reached his end.

**A/N Really tired and missing my right contact so sorry for the mistakes, still nead a Beta reader. Anyways this was consensual oral sex, Sarah would've said yes with or without the druggs, but the drugs helped lol. Since Dean has been having no interactions with Sarah thought I'd let him be the first of the Hounds Of Justice to actually do something to Sarah other than a kiss. No sex this time or for the next few. Next chapter is for Sarah's debut!**


	8. First Flight from Poland

A/N Wow alot of people liked the Dean/Sarah love last chapter, so no sex for this chapter, but we do get to finally see Sarah's debut! I'm so excited, this was the scene in my head that started the whole story, took me forever to how to write around this one chapter and how to continue. I hope ya'll like it!

Dean woke up the next morning to the feeling of knees in his shoulders and two slender hands around his throat. He tried to sit up, his mind cloudy with sleep, panic settled in though as he couldn't move. After blinking the sleep out he was able to see his assailant. It was Sara, sitting on his torso, squeezing his neck tightly but not enough to cause damage, she wanted him to panic not faint.  
"You know there is nothing like waking up with a beautiful woman on your chest, trying to choke you out." He joked, nervous. He knew why she was here, hopefully she would kill him quickly.

"Shut up!" She growled and he couldn't help but hear a bit of Roman in her tone, it was terrifying. "Did that really happen last night? Or did the drugs make me think that?"

"Which answer let's me live longer?" Her eyes narrowed and she hunched forward so that their foreheads almost touched.

"Why?" He gulped, not expecting to give a reason, even worse that he had none. At least none that she would approve of.

"It was either me or a drunk Roman or Seth." He said honestly. She sneered, he had answered wrong.

"I'm so sure," She was mad, really mad but she was talking not fighting, although she didn't remove her hands from his throat even an inch. "You were being the good guy, hoping I wouldn't remember the next morning. Thinking you could take advantage of me."

"At least I didn't try to fuck you..." He doubted that was true, he had had no intentions of bedding a drugged up Sarah, he didn't think Roman or Seth would either.

"You don't get brownie points for not raping me!" She shrieked. Oh God he was gonna die, her hands tightened slightly.

"Not what I meant!" He shouted, losing his breath, she eased up to let him speak. He wanted to praise God she was at least fair in her executions. "I hadn't planned on sleeping with you! I knew you would remember and I was fully prepared to die at your hands, I just needed a touch, a taste."

She sat up now removing her hands but not moving off his torso. Oh God, he thought. She was only wearing a black tank top, probably thrown on in haste to cover her nudity before coming to confront him, but she was only wearing a tank. Dean could feel all of her, she was a little wet, even in her attempt to interrogate him. If she got off on conflict, he was only too willing. But he had to focus, tell her why he deserved his life.

"You hang all over Roman and Seth, well I wanted a little too." He huffed, not realizing how much of his feelings went into his pleasuring her last night. "I was jealous, only a tiny bit. I wanted to show them I could give you just as much as them. And you were on E, I felt bad leaving you there, I didn't want you to leave and get into any trouble." She sat still for a while, processing his words, accepting them, maybe he hoped. Then she got a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you mean 'show them'? Do Seth and Roman know what happened?" He could feel himself blush.

"They kinda watched." She didn't move, her face red with... embarassment? Fury?

The brunette said nothing but stood, mortified that her team mates had seen her most vunerable and, until now, unseen places. Dean grabbed her hand, apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He pulled her to sit on the edge of his bed, oh crap he was naked and turned on. Damn boner, bad timing as always.

"It's okay..." She sounded tired, he glanced at his clock it was 6 am. "Just.. just please don't umm... discuss any details... Please?"

"No problem." He smiled and hugged her, not too close or she'll think he's a pervert. "So you're not gonna leave us for Phil again?" He grinned, she rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I'm content to live in a perpetual state of embarassment." She teased, but Dean was serious as he tugged her closer, so she could just barely feel him against her.

"And I'm content to die right now if the last thing on my mind is last night." He chuckled into her ear. "And your taste in my mouth." Her face lit up with embarassment and she flew up from the bed, eyes wide as she rounded on him.

"You said no details!" He laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'm done." She turned to leave and he couldn't help but stare after her. That damn shirt covered nothing, had she worn that on purpose? Doubtful, but he could always dream that she had worn it to entice him.

The next few days were kinda awkward, as promised the guys didn't discuss the topic more than necessary, but each thought of it often. Sarah didn't remember seeing either Seth or Roman that night, which was good considering what they were doing.

As the days got closer and closer to Sarah's debut, she became jittery and restless. Exercising constantly, unable to sit still for even five minutes. Seth threatened to tie her up if she didn't stop it, she merely raised one brow as he caught on to the innuendo he had unintentionally said. She made her escape as he stared at the floor, blushing and mumbling apologies.

Plenty of Divas and Superstars took an interest in her now as she became more prominent backstage, she was no longer chained to the Shield locker room alone. The teen was extremely social and managed to win over even some of the meanest on the roster. Roman remembered how panicked he got when he saw her play fighting with the Big Red Machine, Kane. It took a moment to calm down and see she was laughing not shrieking in terror.

Finally the night arrived and Sarah was a nervous wreck, the air in the room no longer tense or awkward as she was practically draping herself over them, her need for contact at an all time high. Finally they got the cue that she needed to get in position. She didn't wear her Shield outfit tonight, no that was for this Friday, she was in a Shield sweatshirt, sports bra, and gym shorts. The way her hair was cut and how baggy her clothes were would lead those around her to believe she was a boy, just what Vince had wanted, shock value.

The Shield went through the usual routine: terrorize, build hype, interrupt a Sheamus match with Big Show and Orton at ringside. The three heels made their escape through the crowd but something was different. Orton, Sheamus, and Show were following them, catching up with them.  
"Look at that, King! They're going into the stands!" Cole shouted.

"Better be careful!" Lawler's voice was ominous, foreshadowing.

The six men reached the platform where fans could wander and watch the show at a decent height. No one noticed the short figure with the hood up near the fight, totally oblivious to them as he seemed to stare off into space. Roman speared Big Show, the small fan hidden behind the giant, not too close but close enough.  
Show landed on the fan with a thud, a blow that should've broken bones didn't seem to affect the man as he stood and shouted into the face of a still downed Big Show. The fight had paused when the fan had fallen, Randy moving cautiously to go help but he was too late.

"What the Hell!?" The figure shouted, voice scratchy. "You could've killed me, ya ugly mother-"

The rest of the word was cut off as Big Show grabbed the man by the front of his sweatshirt. Reaching back to deliver a KO punch, the fan landed a 'Sweet Chin Music' to the face of Show. The giant started wobbling on his feet, Randy was still so was the Shield. The man struggled to be free from the Show's still iron grip on his hoody. He managed to wiggle out of the jacket and fall onto the floor, landing on his side. There was a collective gasp through out the arena.

"Oh My God!" Cole screamed.

"That's a woman!" Lawler sounded disgusted. "He was gonna punch a woman?"

With the hair cut and hood up Sarah easily passed as a man, but now with her feminine curves revealed, not to mention her black sports bra, there was no denying her gender. And she didn't just lay on the ground, nope she stood back up and kicked the giant again. She growled and roared trying to tear her jacket from him, it ripped and the brunette flew into a frenzy.

"This was my favorite hoody!" She wrenched the torn fabric from his hands. Show finally responded to her, with another attempt at a punch. But again he was interrupted, this time by Orton and Sheamus blocking him.

"Are you okay?" Orton asked, eyes concerned as he played peace keeper, his hands clasped on her shoulders holding her still.

She freed herself from his arms, just as Rollins brought his boot to the viper's head, Reigns spearing Show and Sheamus getting blindsided by Ambrose. The young fan ran over to Reigns' side, assisting in punching and kicking the fallen giant. The Samoan paused to stare at her. What was she doing? Helping them? The girl ignored him, continuing to beat up the man who had tried to punch her twice, Reigns eventually joined back in the beating.

After the three men were beaten to a pulp the Shield retreated, Sarah stayed for a moment contemplating going back to her seat but the crowd was currently booing her. So she trailed after them, running to catch up, they turned in sync to stop and glare at her. Get the message girly, we're not the good guys. But she merely held up her tattered jacket, Ambrose grabbed it and looked at the words "Believe in the Shield" the camera getting a good look at the jacket too.  
The three men glanced at one another, before Ambrose tossed the hoody over his shoulder and they turned to stalk off once more, a very out of uniform Sarah following them. For the next ten minutes all the commentators discussed was the mysterious fan and her new allies.

On TV screens across the world an opening of three pairs of combat boots walked across the screen, in the far back corner a pair of white Air Jordans could be seen. The hand held camera was lifted, showing first the tanned face of Seth Rollins as he said his last name. The equally tanned Reigns with his name. And finally Ambrose and his name, but now he tugged someone into the camera view. A pale, pretty face with dark, predatory eyes stared at the camera, Dean squeezed her shoulder to signal her time to speak.

"Argon." Her voice still husky like before, but now quieter, subdued. Dean chuckled maniacally and kept a firm hand on the back of the girl's neck, squeezing gently, as if a reassuring brother.

"We made a new friend." His voice scary sweet, his hand now tight and her jaw twicthed ever so slightly. "Little Sarah here, is just like us. Aware of the injustice in this Hell bent company." His hand moved to her head ruffling her short, dark hair. The camera was moved as was Sarah, now in the hands of Reigns.

"You made a mistake, Big Show." The man's voice was a low protective growl, arm around her shoulders. "Even we would never attack a fan, and you had the audacity to try twice to knock her out. And she stopped you with one kick." The camera's point of view was changed again, Sarah moved willingly this time with it, not having to be dragged, she was learning how to interact with them.

"Yeah our new friend here knows how to deliver a great 'Sweet Chin Music'." Rollins chuckled, he was the most clingy of the three men, even with his team mates he hung over their necks after a victory. He did it now, her smirking face brought close to his with an arm around her, securing her. "That takes some skill, we saw what you didn't. Potential, she has loads of it and we're willing to bring it out of her." Now she was released and given the camera, she didn't even miss a beat before she spoke.

"You of all people, Big Show, can't afford to make enemies." Her eyes narrowed, a gleam in them, she was on the hunt. "Your own team doesn't even trust you, and why should they? This team was doomed from the start, bound to implode sooner rather than later."

The device was returned to Dean, he gave his threats, promises, and jabs before the camera was set down and four pair of feet passed the fading screen. The WWE was alive with theories, gossip, and predictions. Soon Randy's match was here, the main event against some nobody. And of course the Shield interrupted, Dean and Seth -as per usual- going down one aisle together, and on the other was Roman and Sarah, he towered over her and walked near her as if ready to jump to her defense- not that she needed it. The young fan was still in red shorts and a black sports bra, unashamed.

They leaped over the barricade, the match over Randy the victor, his team mates in the ring with him. The three men in SWAT outfits leaped onto the apron, Roman looking down and telling Sarah to stay put. She ignored him and climbed up onto the apron beside him, grinning when he shot her a glare. The three men in the ring ran at them as the team leaped over the ropes.

Randy and Seth, Dean and Sheamus, that left Big Show with two big problems. Sarah leaped off the turnbuckle landing swift jabs on his face, Roman speared him against the ropes and laid waste to him, Sarah assisting. The beat down was over quickly, the victors celebrating as their opponents fled the arena. Rollins lifted Argon by the middle and shook her a little. When she was released she received high fives and other congratulations from her team mates.

"You were great!" Seth tackled her in the privacy of their locker room, she was smiling the whole time.

"Ya think so?"

"Definetely!" He grinned. "I can't wait for Wrestlemania." 


	9. Rooftop Closed

** A/N Worked pretty hard on this, I didn't really know how to do a match scene and had to go back and include the commentary which is a pain in the ass, so ya'll had better appreciate it!**

Sarah's introduction into the WWE was a hit, most fans liked her, her attitude towards the very unpopular Big Show was a huge plus for her. Although some fans hated her simply for her allegiance to the Shield, or even Shield fans who hated her for 'ruining' the 'pure' faction. Sarah took it all in strides and set up a Twitter account to interact with the fans who enjoyed her.

On screen Sarah still need to be innitiated into the Shield, her first match against Randy Orton would determine her future with the group. It took alot of intimidation on the part of Roman to coerce a stuburn Booker T to set the match up, but finally Sarah was signed as a temporary competitor on Smackdown. If she had an impressive match then she would be signed permantly and be an official member of the Shield.

It was the match before the main event, Randy was already out at ringside, alone, when the Shield music hit. Sarah and Roman on one side, Dean and Seth on the other, they walked down the aisles. Sarah had her Shield outfit on. When they arrived to jump over the barricade Sarah stopped her companion. He stared at her as did the other two members they didn't move further.

"Well we can be sure how this will end." Josh Mathews sighed.

"No doubt," Micheal Cole joined in. "The Shield will interrupt and beat the crap out of Orton."

"Stay back." Her voice was barely audible without the microphone but the camera managed to catch it, she point back the way they came, Roman made sounds of protest but she held firm. When he turned and started to go she nodded at Dean and Seth, they nodded and ,slowly, made their way back to the platform. Making sure they were ready to jump to her aide if necessary.

"What's this?" JBL's snarky voice broke through. "Seems you two were wrong, _again_."

"This is definetly odd, we've seen one on one Shield fights but never has one member flat out refused the presence of the team at ringside." Josh narrated.

"I like this." Cole smiled. "I like her."

She climbed into the ring with Randy, he seemed hesitant, even more so when she extended her hand to give a sportsmanly hand shake. He almost flinched when they shooke hands and Sarah watched him in confusion. The referee was about to signal the start of the match when Randy suddenly flung himself from the ring, leaving Sarah staring after him. One of the other referees at ringside tried to ask him if he was injured or sick.

"What's he doing?" JBL shouted.

"I can't man." The camera microphone could easily hear him, his voice strained and tired. "I got a little girl and that's someone's little girl. I can't do that to a father, no I'm I can't."

"What are you doing?" She shouted after him, Randy turned to her and gave her a sad looking smile and shouted 'I can't' before disappearing behind the entrance.

"It looks like Randy _does _have a concious." Even Cole sounded shocked at what he just said.

"Now who'll fight her?" Josh asked, not getting an answer, not really expecting one.

"Please wait a moment while we come up with a new competitor for you Sarah." It was Teddy Long's voice now as he came around. The camera went to the comercials.

When the show returned you see a bored looking Sarah lounging on the turnbuckle. Teddy was talking about how he was sorry Randy was not 'emotionally able' to complete the match, and she visablly yawned. Her team mates had started to come down to the ring with her but she shook her head and they remained at a distance. Sarah jumped off the ropes when she heard her opponent's theme music hit, it was the primetime players, they received nothing but boos from the crowd and they enjoyed all of it.

"Yeah I'll fight this little wanna-be." Titus shouted, he had a snarl on his face. Unbeknowest to the Universe he and Sarah had had a bad encounter on her first day and he wanted retribution for it.

"Okay." Sarah's voice was bored, as if she didn't care who her opponent was, just as long as she would be in a match. "What're you waiting for?" He hadn't entered the ring yet. "A tea party invitation?"

That did the trick as Titus rushed forward, the ref rang the bell after making sure Titus was morally okay with fighting Sarah. Titus managed to land the first hit, the camera zoomed in on the nervous looking Shield, flinching at the hit as if they had been struck. Sarah just laughed, as if the punch had done little to her. She landed a kick to the side of her opponent's head, she went for another but he caught her leg and held on tight. The brunette tried to yank her leg back but he had both arms wrapped around it, she hopped on one foot for a moment before she grinned wickedly.

_BAM._

She had twisted her body, lifting Titus as she did a cartwheel that resulted in him being slammed into the mat, releasing her leg. To add insult to injury she land an elbow slam onto his face, she rolled for a pin but he quickly kicked out.

"Oooooo!" Josh cringed at the cartwheel. "That had to hurt."

"No doubt." Cole echoed. JBL was silent, watching the match intemsely.

Cursing slightly she picked him up, with only slight difficulty, and slammed him in a way not unlike the three man power bomb her new allies do. In the stands the Shield cheered loudly at this, the camera zooming in on a proud Roman Reign's face as he whooped and fist pumped. Sarah dragged the downed man to one of the corners, making sure he was on his back before starting to climb onto the top rope.

Darren Young started shouting at her and making faults, as if he was gonna yank her leg out from under her. Sarah tried to ignore him and let the referee handle it but his hands were dangerously close to her feet the were perched on the ropes. All Darren heard was the pounding of running feet before his head was slammed into the steel steps, the crowd cheered as the Shield beat the smaller man down and allowed the match to continue.

"Looks like the Shield weren't gonna let Darren Young ruin Sarah's moment." JBL commented.

"But they haven't gotten involved." Cole pointed out. "So far they've been pretty complacent."

Sarah, no free from distractions, turned and delivered a near perfect Air Borne, it would've put an end to this match if Titus, having awoken while Sarah was distracted, hadn't raised his knees at the last second to she landed on them instead of his torso. He tried to roll her for a pin but she kicked out quicker than expected.

"Ow! That hurt from here." Josh flinched.

"The Shield seems to agree," Cole started. "Do you see how they keep reacting everytime Sarah's hit, like it's painful for them to see her in pain."

"They're her team mates," JBL argued even though no one had made any accusation or insults. "I wish I had such good allies back in the day."

"Yes John, when dinosaurs roamed the Earth." Josh said dryly, JBL started to yell when the match became too distracting.

Her team mates were furious now and had to restrain themselves from getting involved, resolving to pound on the apron and shouting to cheer her on. Sarah rose to her feet as Titus tried to shove her while flying out of the ropes, shestuck her shoulder out and planted her feet firmly, catching him off gaurd. He went down heavily and she leaped from the ropes into a perfect Lionsault, landing on his torso.

"Nice!" JBL shouted.

She dragged him again to the corner and when she landed her Air Born it hit the mark. Sarah rolled into the pin, panting only slightly, after she got the one, two, three she was lifted into a massive group hug. Seth was yelling nonsense in her ear, Roman stomped his boot on Titus for good measure, and Dean was ruffling her hair. The crowd was on their feet, Sarah was recieving more cheers than the Shield had ever experienced.

"Like I said. I like her." JBL smirked.

"Wow a clean victory from the newest Shielder." Josh siad.

"Sarah I'll admit that was impressive." Booker T started as he walked out onto the stage. "Come to my office after the show and I'll have a contract ready for you too sign." He paused, eyeing the other Shield members. "And I would appreciate if you left your body guards in the locker room." With that he left, the Shield spent a few more moments celebrating but left shortly after the show went to commercial.

On the WWE app it showed an aggitated Randy Orton being interrogated by Big Show and Sheamus, only moments before they arrived he had been watching Sarah's match with an impressed look on his face, teeth biting into his fist with anticipation.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Show cried. "This was the prefect opportunity to cripple the Shield, to stop them from growning! And you blew it because she's a little girl."

"Hey!" Randy rounded. "She's not just some little girl, she's someone's little girl! I wouldn't be able to watch my daughter get beat up just because she has a dream, I'm not gonna do that to her parent's!"

"She's a nobody!" Sheamus shouted. "Look I know your Daddy instincts kicked in but if you didn't think you could handle this then you should've told us and we would've taken your spot."

"I didn't want to get out of the match! I wanted her to not get hurt. I can't believe you two are okay with brutalizing a young woman! A fan! One who has probably cheered us on at some point in our careers."

"Okay new plan," Sheamus started. "We don't fight her, we'll just try to keep her out of the way, so she can't assist the Shield. Everyone is happy and the Shield stays as three opponents." The video feed ended there.

"Looks like Randy isn't too proud that his team mates aren't as kind as him." Josh said slowly.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." JBL grunted.

"Yes!" Sarah shouted, she was on a high by the end of the night. After her match Dean had his own singles against Sheamus, he'd won- fairly. Big show had tried to attack the victor while he was celebrating but Roman landed a spear. Sheamus was given the job of keeping a fiesty Sarah at bay while Show and Orton drove off the provoked Shield, a task that was difficult to say the least.

Sarah seemed intent on only fighting the Big Show, she had admitted on Twitter she had nothing against Sheamus or Orton- especially not Randy- she was in the Shield to get revenge on an arrogant Big Show. So when she had managed to bypass Sheamus, with the help of Seth's boot to the face, that was who she went to first, but she stopped when Dean was shoved into the steel stair hard.

It was Orton who had done it and he advanced on the fallen man, he was only a few feet away when Sarah rushed infront of her fallen companion. Randy stopped eyes wide, hers narrowed a predatory glint that he recognized flash in her dark eyes. He slowly moved forward, ignoring the fight that raged on around them, Dean had crawled away from the steel stairs and into the ring, Roman turned to search for his missing partner and saw Randy advancing on her.

They were chest to chest now, Randy looming over her and Sarah standing up straighter, puffing out her chest. He licked his lips, pensive, she didn't move a muscle. Finally he nodded, as did she, a silent understanding had been reached. At the last moment he turned and ran to remove Seth from his ally. Roman rushed after the Viper, Sarah picking up a chair with the intention to find Big Show.

She saw him climbing onto the top ropes, Dean was standing in the center of the ring, unsuspecting as he toched the bleeding cut on his forehead. Sarah rushed into the ring with the chair and yelled to her comrade "DEAN!" he didn't turn around but cupped his hands. She placed her foot into it and was launched into the air still holding the steel chair. Big Show had no counter as she struck him on the back of the head with the chair. The giant fell down and Sarah landed behind the steel post, her foot slipped out slightly and she landed on her side alittle.

Orotn and Sheamus gaped at her, she grinned toothly at them. Roman and Seth let out loud yells of congragulations and, abandoning the fight they were in, ran towards her fist pounding and back slapping, Dean soon joined them and they made their escape.

"That was so fun." She was panting and sweaty still as she yanked off her vest, her team mates tried not to stare and failed. The others began sliding their clothes off too, each of them changing into loose, baggy, thin clothing.

"You did great." Dean grinned. "We all did."

"Dude everyone is flipping out about you and Randy." Seth chuckled. "It's all over Twitter, you two are apperently secret lovers and you infiltrated the Shield to turn us on to his side and help him beat up the 'evil' Big Show and Sheamus and that's why he won't fight you and turns out you're also pregnant with his kid and are secretly married and you have sex all the time."

"You're kidding me." Sarah dead pan, Seth showed her the updates. After a moment of reading she burst into giggles. "Oh my God! This is hillarious. He's got a wife and a kid. This people are insane."

"Aww so we can't come to you guy's vowel renewal which will take place at Wrestlemania?" Seth teased.

"Eww not my type." Sarah laughed, this got their attention quickly. "Too old."

"He's only 35." Roman stated.

"Thats twice my age." She was still laughing.

"Are we too old for you?" Dean asked, slowly afraid of the answer.

"What?" She was confused. "No!" They all released the breath they were holding.

"Good." Seth smirked. "We got plans for you."

"Does this involve me getting the nick name Jailbait around here?"

"Yep." Dean snickered, finished dressing.

**A/N I know it's kinda crappy ending but it's nearly one in the morning, so I'm too tired for a sex scene, sorry peoples. Oh did you see Raw? Captain Charisma is back! Christian! I heard his music and had to search for my 'Peeps' shirt. I'm so excited :D**


	10. Fake ID's

**A/N This chapter isn't based around a wrestling match (Which are really hard to write) just more character development, this chapter may seem uneccessary but sets up another chapter that will happen later.**

After Sarah's successful match many of the other wrestlers wanted to celebrate with her, Randy suggested going to a dance club but Roman growled out a quick no. At everyone's confused look he just shrugged, allowing Sarah to tell them what happened last time she went to a club- leaving out certain events of that night.

"Don't worry we'll take care of her," Randy wrapped a loose arm around her neck, Seth had to remind himself that Randy had a wife and a kid, he wasn't interested in Sarah. More importantly Sarah wasn't into him. "It's gonna mostly be WWE personel only, no sleazes ball."

"Sounds fun," Sarah grinned, a quick glance at her team mates. "We'll be there."

Some of the others made a face at that, the Shield usually didn't go out clubbing and if they did it was to quietly drink. No one voiced this opinion, at least while the group was still around but when they left oh, boy the gossip. Randy just smiled and gave her the address and time. Nattie was in the crowd and immidiantly dragged her off to the Diva's locker room.

"Oh this will be so fun!" Nattie said as she opened the door to a near empty locker room, with exception of Summer Rae who promptly ignored them. "Now I came prepared for this and you're gonna wear a dress."

"You're kidding me?" Sarah made a face at the fabric presented to her, it was sparkly and purple. "Uh- No."

"Come on!" The blonde begged. "You gotta look hot tonight."

"And why is that?" Sarah giggled and procceeded to remove her clothes. Nattie was turned away digging for shoes.

"Well you wanna look sexy for your boyfriends tonight, right?" She sounded so casual as she held up the gold, glittery heels.

"Excuse me?!" Sarah turned so quickly she slipped and fell. Nattie helped her up with a laugh. "Why would you think that?!"

"Well you are their girlfriend?"

"Umm... No?"

"Mhmm. Sure." The blonde said rolling her eyes.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It wouldn't have, but I roomed next to you the last time we partied, so I can only asume it was all of them." Nattie grinned at the teen's horrified face, neither of them noticed an interested Summer Rae leaning to hear them. "Or is it just one?"

"Umm... All?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling you?" Nattie gave her a look. "Telling you."

"Well thats really really cute." She smirked. "How are they in bed?"

"I don't know that kind of stuff!" Sarah shrieked while she finished dressing.

"Oh to soon huh? Sorry sweet heart. But you'll tell me when you find out, right?"

"Sure, Nattie." The brunnette smiled and laughed, applying her make up while Natalya dressed.

When they arrived at the Shield locker room Nattie was in a hot pink dress and nude heels and Sarah didn't have her blue lipstick- much to her displeasure. Seth was in black jeans and a red button up, Roman was in dark jeans and a black wife beater, and Dean was in a blue wife beater and jeans. Nattie winked the group would be the prettiest faction there.

The club was loud and crowded with many superstars and divas, Sarah spent several minutes going up to everyone and saying hi, unlike last time she went dancing everyone was dressed to the nines. Maxine was wearing 10 inch heels that made Sarah's feet hurt looking at them. After catching up with everyone the brunnette went to the dance floor, dancing between Aj and Kaitlynn laughing the whole time, then she jokingly danced with Big E Langston with the help of Dolph Ziggler. This got alot of laughs and twitter updates.

Seth was fairly social during this time, chatting with Johnny Curtis (Fandango) and Mike Mizanan. They were joking but Seth noticed they both seemed to be glancing over Sarah's direction alot, Johnny with longing and Mike with amusment. The two toned man had to remind himself that he was probably over analyzing this and pushed it to the back of his mind.

Several times throught the night Dean would go and dance with Sarah and Nattie, or joke around with Zack Ryder- who was suprisingly enjoyable when the two of them were hammered. Roman sat with Orton and Jericho most of the night, all three of them the designated drivers and the only three people not drunk or dancing. The topics were mostly about Wrestlemania and Summerslam.

When she was tired of dancing, Sarah made her way to where Seth and company were sitting, she waved hi before grabbing Seth's coke and taking a sip. The taste was so off and Sarah had to struggle not to spit it out. (TOTAL FORESHADOWING AND PERVERTED-NESS!)

"That was Rum-and-Coke." Seth laughed.

"Yeah thanks!" Sarah handed it back to him. "Why would you drink that? It's disgusting."

"I drink it to be drunk!" Seth giggled, along with Mike.

"Okay you both are drunk." She smirked and slid into the booth beside Johnny as Seth and Mike were occupying the other side. "What about you, Dancer-Boy?"

"Shot of vodka in a Shirley Temple." He grinned, nudging the pink drink towards her.

"I bet bar tenders give you weird looks." She laughed, the noise filling the booth.

"Yeah, which is why I get Maxine to buy it for me." Said woman was now waving at Sarah and pointing to the dance floor.

"Speak of the devil, guess she needs a partner." She smiled at the man and walked off, he watched her go.

"She's a cutie," He murmured off handedly, the other men didn't hear him.

The rest of the night passed without incident, Roman was driving them back to the hotel at 3 o'clock in the morning. Seth was snoozing with Dean in the back which left Sarah riding shot gun with Roman. She fiddled with the busted radio before settling into a conversation.

"So did you hear what the outcome for our Wrestlemania match is?" She asked.

"Not sure they're still trying to work out our face angle." The large man answered. "Originally we were supposed to win as bad guys but you came into the storyline alittle late and the writers want you to be liked and that takes some time."

"It takes weeks for us to be good guys, but only one night for Big Show to go bad?" She laughed.

"Yeah, hey did you notice him looking at you tonight?" Roman growled.

"Yeah he seemed kinda mad at me. He does know our rivalry is on screen only, right?"

"Hmm, just keep an eye out for him."

"Will do." She said lazily, watching the dark scenery pass by.

Sarah helped a very drunk Dean into bed, he kept laughing and telling her things him and Zack did that night. She giggled and had to refrain from pointing out his near constant disdain for the Long Island native. After helping him out of his shoes and shirt she made to leave, but the tipsy man stopped her.

"Hey!" She jumped in alarm and rushed back to him, afraid he was hurt. "You- You know you can stay here tongiht. If you don't wanna walk all the way b-back to your room. You know that right?"

"Dean, my room is only a couple feet away." She laughed, brushing his hair back.

"So you don't wanna be near me?" His voice sounded strained and sad. She smiled sweetly and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah kinda." She laughed at his shocked face. "I'm kidding! Let me take a shower then I'll sleep here tonight."

The next morning Seth woke to a horrible headache and a bad taste in his mouth, making his way to the coffee maker he noticed Dean's room door was open. Deciding he would wake up the man who had been more hammered than him, taking joy in the fact he would not suffer this hangover alone. Poking his head into the door he was suprised to see Sarah and Dean tangled up together in the sheets, Sarah in a shield sweatshirt and shorts and Dean in the jeans he wore last night without a shirt.

Seeing the two of them snuggled together made him smile, which confused him, didn't he get pissed whenever another guy even **looked **at the brunnette. But the thought of her kising, snuggling, or even fucking his team mates, well he kinda didn't mind. This subject was difficult to think about with his hangover but he knew he should sort out his selective possessive-ness sooner rather than later.

Finally he just figured he knew his companions loved Sarah as much as he did and would never cause her intentional harm. The coffee maker beeped but he didn't notice at first, still thinking about how he just wanted Sarah happy, and if it was with Roman or Dean then so be it. But if it was with the likes of Orton or -God forbid!- Ryder, he knew the Shield would descend on them in a heartbeat. Soon the smell of coffee knocked him out of his reveries and he continued with his morning hangover cure.

"Morning, princess." Roman growled as he strode past Seth to grab a coffee mug. "Regretting those drinks yet?"

"Shut up." The other man groaned, rubbing his temples. "It was a good night if the morning after is total crap."

"Sounds about right," Both men jumped at Sarah's quipp, she walked past the two with a cheery disposition. "Here try this, it should help some." She reached for a few items before stirring them into Seth's coffee.

"Vinegar, apple juice, and gatorade?" Seth made a face and started to dump it, she slapped his hand and pushed the mug coser to his face.

"It's a garunteed hangover cure. I promise." The man seemed skeptical but downed it, making another face when he had drained the cup. "Give it a minute."

"Hmm, tastes like crap but I think it worked." He grinned at her and started to walk off.

"How do you know hangover cures?" Roman asked suspiciously.

"I grew up in ghetto Houston, most of my room mates came home black out drunk." She muttered, not facing him. "Vinegar is full of sodium, absorbs the left over acohol that is stale. Apple juice is sweet and counter acts the bitter vinegar. Gatorade is full of electrolites and advances the replenishing of oxygen in brain cells which is the main reason we have hangovers. Alcohol causes lower oxygen levels in the entire body, giving people a lighter, dizzy effect that most people find enjoyable, but the results are depleted oxygen levels which is dangerous."

"You gave me a hangover, just talking about hangovers." He chuckled.

"Well to be honest my cure is 90% science and 10% ploseboeffect." She winked and he snickered, at that moment Dean decided to enter.

"Why did you guys let me get so drunk?" He growled.

"You and Zack were having a good time, we didn't wanna ruin it." She teased.

"Ugh!" He groaned. "Ryder?! Noooo, now he's gonna think we're friends!"

No one answered as Sarah pushed her Cure towards him, he drank it without question and didn't seem to mind the odd taste. Roman was grinning at his friends misery and reached over to pinch his friends cheeks. The smaller man slapped his hands away and made a regular cup of coffee.

"Could be worse." Sarah piped up from her spot on the counter. "I over heard ya'll discussing why it would be okay to makeout with each other." Dean's head shot up, eyes wide with shock.

"Please tell me we didn't."

"No I grabbed you and Seth and we drove home." She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Thank God!" Dean shouted, he reached for her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek loudly. Roman laughed and walked off to his room.

"Alright ease up, Lovey-Dovey." Sarah wheezed, retching herself from his arms. "I got a message, sounds like it's from Stephy."

"Stephy?"

"Stephanie McMahon." She muttered, reading over the text. "But if you ever call her that in public she'll burn you at the stake, trust me she hates it."

"Then why do you call her that?" He chuckled, wondering how she got on nickname basis with the McMahons.

"Because she loves me to much." She grinned and held up the phone. "She says she wants to see you guys, I'm not invited but I'll probably hang around backstage."

"Did she say why?" Seth asked, strolling out of his room in time to hear that.

"Something about a favor Vince asked ya'll awhile back." She glanced at them alittle. "What's that about?"

"No idea," Dean blurted, they weren't supposed to tell Sarah Vince asked them to babysit her, she would flip. "He probably meant to ask us and forgot until now." God he sounded guilty, and from the look on Seth's face he agreed.

"Uhuh. Okay well I'll go let Roman what's happening and we'll go." She shouted striding into the Somoan's room, his bathroom door was wide open. Steam pouring out, indicating her companion was showering. Her plan was to get close to the threshold so he could hear her, but when she apporached the edge of the tile she stopped.

The brunette could barely make out Roman's large frame from behind the shower curtain,his form slightly distorted, but the moans he was making weren't. Her face lit up with a blush, Roman was definetly jerking off in the shower, why can't she move? Oh God is she really listening to this?

A particularly loud moan managed to snap her out of the trance she was in. The brunette turned to go when she stopped again, another loud moan left the bathroom but this time it was a name. "Sarah..." He sounded breathless and close to a finish. She shivered at the thought, then flew from the room running past a confused Seth and Dean, yelling an explaination in a hurried, squeaky voice.

"RomansintheshowertellhimwhenhegetsoutI'mgonnagetd ressedBye!" With her door closed and her back against it, she took a deep breathe and shivered once more. It took her a moment to start getting dressed and when she fif her thoughts were racing.

**Did I encourage them to like me?** _Well duh, you prance around in shorts and change with them in the locker room. _**Well I thought we were friends. **_After you made out with two of them and the third went down on you while you were on drugs. _**Shut up, I meant I thought we would stay friends for a while. **_You're a tease now get your dumbass dress, bitch._

"I have weird internal debates." She murmured as she pulled on a black wife beater. "Maybe I'm bipolar. Oh well, shit happens."

When she got out Roman was tying his hair up and she could not make eye contact, it obvious she felt awkward but Roman didn't know she had heard him earlier. Dean looked between the two but shrugged it off. The car ride was Roman driving, Dean up front, and Sarah having a never ending rock, paper, scissors contest with Seth.

"Sarah, I said you weren't a part of this meeting." Stephanie narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"I'm just gonna chill around back, Stephy, don't bust a cap." Sarah smiled and hugged the older woman who gave her a fond look. As soon as Sarah was out of sight Stephanie rounded on the three men.

"My office now!" She barked. "You got some serious shit to explain to me."

"I'm sorry Mrs. McMahon, but we're not sure why were here." Seth was usually the best at diffusing difficult situations with the McMahons so his friends let him talk.

"I have been informed by a Ms. Summer Rae that you three are in a reationship with Sarah."

"What? No!" Dean shouted as soon as they entered the office. "Why would she say that?"

"She overheard Sarah and Natalya discussing you three having romantic feelings for her. Is that true?" She glared.

"Well yes, but-" Seth was cut off.

"But nothing! My father asked you to look out for her while she gets used to things around here, not to pressure her into being your 'pet'!" The woman shouted, a vein appearing on her neck.

"Woah woah!" Roman growled, eyes narrowed. Seth groaned, _just what we need a pissed off Boss and an angrey Roman_. "We care about her alot, we would never do that to her! Hell she even left for a while because she didn't know how to handle these feelings!"

"But she came back," Dean interjected standing beside his angered friend. "If she felt pressured by us then she'd probably kick our ass, not giggle to her girlfriend about how she has a crush on us!"

Stephanie was quiet for a moment, she walked to her desk and sat down with a heavy sigh. Her face in her hands she rubbed her temples slowly before responding. "I knew she would start liking a wrestler, I had just hoped it would be Phil, Hell even Rhodes. But this?"

"What's wrong with us?" Roman asked slowly.

"The answer lies in your question. 'Us' it shouldn't have been an us it should've been a 'me', one person for her." She wailed, overwhelmed.

"Well what if it was just one? What would be wrong with just the one?" Seth asked.

"If she only liked one of you but knew the rest liked her then she would abstain. She wouldn't want to ruin a friendship and a faction, she would seperate from all of you just because she doesn't want to make it difficult. So yeah only one is just as bad as all."

"Feelin' the love here, Boss Lady." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm sorry but, well you know Sarah by now. Shes so indecisive!" She made elaborate hand motions. "I don't know if she only likes one of you but is pretending to like all of you to save your feelings- which is a bad thing for her to do."

"She didn't find out all at once," Dean chuckled but at Stephanie's glare her stopped. "First it was Seth, then Roman, and then quickly after that it was me."

"How did she react to it?"

"Well she would've been chill with Seth if he hadn't told her by macking out with her." Roman growled again. Seth made a WTF face.

"Oh did he." She glared, but continued on. "What did she do?"

"Beat the ever living shit out of us." Dean said, that got a laugh out of the woman.

"What about for Roman?"

"She asked me while I was working out and I didn't really say anything but she kinda figured out on her own. And then I said 'don't be mad at us' so that tipped her off about Dean."

"I happened to show up moments later and was fully prepared to be hospitalized." Stephanie laughed again. "But she was pretty chill."

"Tell her what happened after that Roman." Seth grinned, happy to rat out his friend Roman gave him a 'how'd you know' look.

"Uhh she tackle hugged me, sat on my lap, and kissed me." The large man was currently looking at the ceiling, waiting for his death at the hands of his Boss.

"And you got aroused." It wasn't a question but a statement, when he nodded slowly she continued. "And did she notice this?" Another slow nod. "And how did she react?"

"Blushed and apologized."

"Typical," She muttered. "So has she shown any sexual interest in you two?" This was really awkward, but better than being killed or fired, right?

"Seth first." Dean muttered, looking at the ground.

"Uhh after she kissed Roman they came upstairs and we were alone, I apologized for not talking my feelings out with her and she apologized for beating me up." Steph grinned at this. "Then she sat on my lap and told me she was worried we'd all get jealous, I told her never, she tested me by telling her kiss with Roman." Roman blinked at this in shock. "I asked if she liked it she said yes and we kissed."

"Now you." She said pointing to Dean, who groaned in response.

"Uhh well, you see."

"Out with it."

"Well we went with some of the divas to go dancing, Sarah wasn't drinking but a creep drugged her drink with E and she was crazy horny and I was the only one sober so I was in charge of keeping her still in the car. Ummm and when I got to the hotel room I tried to tuck her in but she kept dry humpimg me and they," He said pointing immaturely to his companions. "Convinced me to ummm... 'take care' of her. So I went down on her real quick and went to my own bed afterwards and made sure she was under some blankets."

"..." Stephanie was silent and it was almost scary, she was looking at her desk deep in thought. Dean was getting antsy and began babbling nervously.

"If its any consolation she woke me up the next morning by nearly choking me to death and interrogating me at like 6 in the morning. And I apologized and she said it was okay and she was alittle upset because Seth and Roman were watching me do that to her and she felt self concious so I promised we wouldn't discuss any details and she was wearing a tank top with nothing underneath and I could see her-"

"Dean!" Stephanie yelled, all three men flinched. The woman at the desk burst out laughing. "Did you even listen to what you were saying?"

"I drifted in and out." Dean chuckled uneasily.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting this. Kinda thought you three were forcing yourselves on her and I was fully prepared to fire you." She laughed at their shocked faces. "You guys shes like a daughter to me, of course I would take revenge on you if you hurt her. Anyways if your story checks out with her then, please be careful. She is pretty fragile in relationships, I don't want her to get hurt trying to please three men."

"We would only do what she wanted." Roman's voice was gentle now and she noticed the difference with a smile.

"So is this one girl with three boyfriends? Or are you three fucking as well?" Roman choked on his own spit at that and Seth looked ready to pass out. Dean was the only one laughing at this.

"No! No one is fucking." Seth yelled, the 'yet' was an implication everyone picked up on. "We are **not **gay!"

"Oh... Well that's alittle disapointing." Stephanie chuckled. "But that does put things into perspective."

"Are we done here? I'm about ready to have a heart attack." Seth asked meekly.

"I told you I have a partner, whom I intend to keep until she has to leave after Wrestlemania. Come talk to me again after that." Was the calm voice of Johnny Curtis.

"You keep saying that! I would be a better dance partner!" Summer Rae shrieked.

Sarah flinched, she had been lounging on a crate for about five minutes now, playing fruit ninja on her phone when the arguing had started. Well a one sided arguement, Johnny was comepletely calm, Summer on the other hand was acting bat-shit crazy. Being stuborn Sarah refused to move from her comfortable, secluded spot, rationalizing in her mind that she was here first.

"I am not saying you're not," He sounded tired now, almost bored. "All I'm saying is I want to stay with Andrea until her contract ends. She is a good friend of mine and mentored me, I want to give her some recognition."

"Well I need to find a new client soon or else, Bye-Bye Summer." The blonde yelled stalking off, she noticed Sarah on the crates, openly staring. She sneered at the teen and when Sarah rolled her eyes, Summer gave her a nasty I-know-something-you-don't smirk and stalked off. Johnny started to walk after her but also spotted the brunette and decided to converse with her instead.

"Well that was fun to over hear." She said sarcasticly, John hauled himself on the same crate as her. She was sitting indian style and his legs stuck out straight.

"Yeah, sorry, she really wants to manage someone." Their shoulders were touching but Sarah, never one to turn down contact, didn't mind. She bumped her arm to his.

"So ,Tiny Dancer, you gonna take her up?" He smirked at the nickname.

"Tiny Dancer?"

"I know like 8 Johns. Gotta mix it up, ya know?"

"I guess. Well I'm gonna have to, I'll need a new partner when Adrea leaves and the company doesn't want to hire a new partner for me and Summer is the only one trained." He sighed. "She knows eventually she'll have a client but she wants to come out with me now."

"Bitches be cray-cray." She smiled, he gave her a look but didn't comment. "Wanna watch funny cat videos with me?" He gave her another look. "I was barred from a Shield meeting with Stephanie and I need entertainment. That and I look weird laughing by myself."

"Alright." He grinned. "Anything to make you more comfortable." If she noticed the flirt tactic it didn't show. For almost twenty minutes they watched different videos, laughing loudly and gaining weird looks from the back stage crew. At one point Summer showed up and glared at them before stomping off once more- they didn't pay her any mind. Finally Sarah's team mates showed up, Seth chatted tensely with Johnny for a while, his possesiveness showing. The other two Shield members were more confused than suspicious of the pair hanging out, but Sarah did make friends with people quickly so the thought was dropped.

"So what did Stephy want?" She asked as they climbed into the car. The men glanced at each other.

"Well, it's kinda weird to explain."

"You forget who you're talking to."


	11. And The Trash

**A/N I really have nothing to say, it's just so normal to do an Author's Note before every chapter. Feel free to ignore. I really hope you like this, sorry it's not as long as last time.**

"Guys I'm so sorry Stephy made ya'll feel uncomfortable back there." Those were the first words out of Sarah's mouth when they arrived back at the hotel room. "If I had known she would be interrogating y'alls personal feelings and stuff, well I wouldn't have told y'all about the meeting."

Her team mates waved her off, not wanting to make her upset, Sarah had suspicions that she hadn't been told everything, but everything she was told seemed to fit Stephanie's personality. Roman had been the more tense about the whole thing, not saying a word the entire ride home and even now he wasn't looking at her. Not that she really wanted him too, she still remembered accidentally over hearing him in the shower earlier and was still feeling alittle bit awkward about it.

"I'm gonna go chill with Phil for awhile." She annouced, Dean's head shot up from his spot on the couch, but she expected this, the blue-eyed man was always nervous about her leaving on her own. He assumed she was gonna leave them for something they said or did. "I'll be back in a little bit. Bye Dean, Seth, Roman."

"Send our love," Seth called after her and Dean waving, Roman only grunted and faced away from her, she flinched involuntarily- Dean catching it. It hurt that he was ignoring her, he was usually the most attentive always nudging her or smiling at her when she felt nervous before a show. He was the one she spent the most time out of day with, at the gym of course.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean yelled at Roman, counting to twenty in his head to make sure Sarah wouldn't hear him and come back.

"What did I do?" The Somoan's eyes were wide with confusion and a hint of anger.

"Did you see the look on her face when you ignored her?" Seth glanced between the two of them nervously. Dean and Roman rarely ever argued, but when they did it was nasty, brutal fights that ended in a trip to the ER.

"I didn't ignore her." Roman growled, standing to his full height in attempt to intimidate Dean, it didn't work.

"Yeah you did," Dean shoved his chest against the elder man's. "You're usually the one following her out like a fucking puppy, wanting to make sure she gets there okay." The blonde sneered, a hint of jealousy showing.

"What, are you mad?" Roman snarled, arms spread out, hands beckoning him to come closer. "That she relies on me more than you?"

"That wasn't the point!" Dean shouted. "The point was you ignored her and made her sad, that isn't right. Especially since you're the one always trying to keep her feelings in mind."

"You're exaggerating, man. She probably isn't even thinking about it, plus you saw how she was acting with me this morning. I figured she just wanted some space!"

"Hell that I know. She's been off since she went to tell you about the meeting and you were showering." Roman's face changed, from confusion to realization to horror. "What?"

"I didn't hear her."

"She probably was gonna tell you and saw you were in there and gave you your privacy. She ran out like she saw a ghost, telling us to fill you in about the meeting." Seth finally spoke up, he had moved to a 'safer' location to observe the discussion.

"My shower door was open." Roman muttered, more to himself but in the quiet of the room his team mates were able to pick up on it.

"So?" Roman ignored him.

"She heard me," His eyes were wide. "Oh God, she heard me in the shower!"

"What were you singing?" Dean joked, not understanding the larger man, Seth did and looked somewhere between nervous and amused.

"Dean, I think he means Sarah caught him masturbating in the shower." Seth said slowly, Dean's face screwed up at the mental picture. "Right?" Seth asked the Somoan, hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah, I didn't hear her come in and I didn't think..." He trailed off.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Dean said. "I mean it's not like you were uh really loud, right?" Seth wanted to bash his head in, anything but discuss his friend's masturbation habits.

Roman didn't reply, just glaring at the wall and Seth's eyes narrowed accusingly. "You didn't?" He growled. "You said her name didn't you."

"Yeah that would explain her awkwardly glancing at you all day." Dean murmured, Roman smacked his arm. "You should go find her and appologize. Cause if I heard you moaning my name in the shower I would be alittle weirded out too."

"You're not my type." Roman shoved past him, slamming the door.

"Hey atleast no one got beat up." Seth grinned.

"Yet." Dean smirked.

Sarah's original plan of hanging out with Phil were derailed, namely by Johnny Curtis. She had been in such a fog as she walked the hall way to Punk's room that she didn't notice the man swiping his key card. Suffice to say, the brunette slammed into the young man hard, so badly that they both fell over.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." Johnny was trying not to notice how she was now stradling his torso, oblivious to the lack of 'PG' to this position. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." He grinned and she must've realized how it looked and scrambled off of him, another apology given. He noticed several emotions crossed her face in a matter of seconds- embarrassment, guilt, mirth, and a hint of anger.

He didn't have long to contemplate this because she patted his shoulder and began to walk around him. "Hey do you wanna come in? You know, just kinda chill out."

"Uhh." She paused to think, before her face turned serious and he feared he had offended her. "Do you have video games?"

"Of course." He grinned, which wasn't a lie, most if not all the superstars played games, it was something they could do in private and still have fun without going out and getting bombarded by fans.

Johnny had left the arena shortly after the Shield did, to much of Summer Rae's insistant whining had sent him running. And when Sarah had all but tackled him, he had been intent on punching whoever the dick was, until he felt those slender thighs slide along his ribs and heard that light, airy voice. He hadn't realized he had been sitting on the couch in daze until Sarah said.

"Cool you have DC vs. Mortal Combat." She grinned. "Betcha I'll beat you."

"Yeah right, little one." He smirked, getting up to grab them both a soda. "I kicked Phil's ass the other day."

"Pssh that's nothing." And they began bragging and goading each other as the game loaded. All the while Sarah was thinking, mostly about Roman. She felt alittle pissed, he had no right to be upset with her, it's not like he knew she had listened in on him in the shower. Or did he?

Before Sarah could fully panic about that thought the game loaded, first round she had won as Sub-Zero, second round went to Johnny as Superman. Third, fourth, and fifth she had won as Scorpion. They were leaning against each other and shouting insults playfully at each other, sixth round was won by Johnny as Joker. When they began the seventh round her back was pressed against his shoulder, she didn't notice him leaning his chin on her shoulder, didn't care.

Roman had texted Phil asking what his hotel number was, stating he wanted to talk to Sarah briefly. When the tatooed man told him that Sarah was in fact not in his room, the Samoan began to paniced. He knew he should've walked her there, why hadn't he said bye to her, was she upset? He texted as many of her friends as he could: A.J, Kaitlyn, Natalya, Layla, Ryder. Finally Nattie messaged back that she had seen the young woman chatting with Johnny Curtis outside his hotel room.

A flare of jealousy pricked at Roman, he all but stomped towards the dancer's room, just in time to see his room mate, Bo Dallas, the man waved at Roman. When the larger man didn't walk past him he gave him a confused, nervous look. Roman just told him he was here to see Johnny and the younger man nodded slowly.

The scene before them was... Strange, to say the least. Sarah was laying on her stomach, leaning on her elbows holding the control, biting her lip trying to focus. Johnny was laying half on top of her, arms wrapped around her elivated chest, holding his own controler, left leg splayed across her. They were both playing as Scorpion, to see who was better and didn't notice the two confused men watching them shout insults at each other. Sarah had her tongue sticking out in concerntration, she was a few kicks from winning when Johnny, in a desperate attempt to stall his loss, covered her eyes with one hand. She shrieked in suprise but managed to still win.

"OH!" She shouted leaping to her feet. "Eyes closed and I still beat ya!" Johnny was grinning up at her, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You cheated!" He smirked.

"How?"

"I don't know," She laughed head thrown back and shoulders shaking. "But I know you cheated."

Sarah started to reply when she noticed Roman and Dallas standing there in shock. "Hey guys." It didn't go unnoticed by Curtis that she didn't make eye contact with Roman. "Got to see me kick Tiny Dancer's butt for the fifth time."

"You cheated." He shouted playfully, before turning to address Roman. "I take it you're here to take her home."

"Um- Yeah." Roman didn't mean for that to come out as a growl but no one seemed to care. "Actually I'm here to apologise, Sarah. For this morning." Her face went red and her eyes wide, this peaked Johnny's interest.

"I'm gonna guess you're apologizing in front of other people so we don't have to discuss this at length?" He nodded and she gave him a thumbs up. "Fantastic, and I'm sorry too."

"What happened this morning?" Curtis asked.

"Nothing!" Sarah and Roman managed to shout it at the same moment, him with a glare and her with a red face. Curtis held his hands up in surrender.

"Well I should probably go." Sarah stretched her arms above her head lazily, shirt riding up slightly , Roman caught Johnny gazing at the small strip of skin revealed by the motion. She smiled down at the still sitting man. "See ya later, Tiny Dancer."

"Bye." He said, sounding almost tired, Sarah waved bye to Bo Dallas who instantly started teasing Curtis about 'Tiny Dancer'. Roman was silent as they left the room, but the moment the door closed, he slammed her into the wall and slid his lips over hers.

She didn't seem suprised at his actions and happily slipping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. His tongue stroked the seem of her closed lips, she responded immidiatly opening her mouth and brushing their tongues together, she let out a low groan when he pulled back smirk plastered across his face.

"Is that part of the apology?" She teased as they resumed walking, as if they didn't just have a heated make out session in front of her friend's hotel door.

"Yes and no." He smiled. "I am sorry you heard that, but at the same time I'm kind of... Excited by the notion." He wrapped an arm loosly around her shoulders.

"It's what good pornos are made of." He gave her a confused look. "You know cute young girl ease drops on older, hot authority figure jerking off in the shower, then they make out and have wierd, open curtained shower sex."

"And you would know this how?" He grinned, she stopped and truned to face him, her face mock serious.

"Roman, I have something important to tell you. I'm secrectly a pornstar." They both bursted out laughing.

"But seriously, you're not still mad?" He asked face nervous.

"I was never mad, it's just. Well I knew you guys liked me and found me attractive, but I didn't really think _anyone _masturbated to the thought of me. It's kinda good. kinda weird revelation."

"Well if you ever rub one out to the thought of us, don't be afraid to tell us." He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "It's always a good image for us."

Sarah laughed but didn't say anything else as they entered the room, Phil sitting on the couch with the other half of Shield. They all looked up and Seth was the first to say anything. "He look whose not dead!"

Roman growled but sat on the open spot at the end of the couch, Sarah ignored them, walking into her room. They glanced at him nervously, she emerged moments later, in shorts and a sports bra. "I'm gonna go catch a few hours at the gym." She called easily.

"Be back by Five, Missy!" Dean called, she flicked him off with a smirk.

"Okay, **Mom**!" She laughed.

"If I'm your mom does that mean I can spank you?" He shouted before she could close the door, she sent him a wink.

"So how'd it go?" Seth asked immidiantly.

"She was playing video games with Johnny Curtis," Seth's eye twitched but let Roman continue. "He was laying on top of her and staring at her." The Somoan gritted his teeth. Dean was frowning. "And she's calling him nick names, but doesn't seem to notice he likes her."

"So?" Phil asked, the Shield snapped their heads to stare at him. "Guys you can't get all jealous over him. Technically Sarah is still single, free game to anyone who is interested, you guys haven't asked her out and because of that there isn't a 'claim' on her."

"Claim?"

"Oh I forget you guys are still pretty new around here." Phil began. "If a wrestler asks another wrestler out then no one else, out of respect for the new couple, flirt or interact romantically with either of the wrestlers. It's easy to make a claim: ask them out on live TV, make a Tweet, tell co-workers, wear each others t-shirts -won't work for you since she's apparent of the Shield- or just write your names or even your symbol on the back of her hands and wrists."

"Symbol?" Seth asked again.

"Yeah like mine is duh, X's on both hands, for you I'd say just put the outline of your Shield emblem, maybe with three dots, hearts, or stars in the middle." Phil shrugged, the three men glanced at each other before Roman finally asked.

"We're not sure which one of us should get to date her."

"The hell is wrong with all of you?" He made a face at them, like they were idiots. "Just ask her out as a group, let her know what's happening and boom, you got a girlfriend."

"We don't want her to feel judged by the rest of the locker room." Dean scratched the back of his head.

"Dude she doesn't give a fuck." Phil laughed. "Remember LayCool being Kaval's pros? Well they were all dating. Not publically because they liked keeping their lives private but it was well known backstage."

"Really?" Seth glanced at the others, Roman was smirking and Dean had a doopy grin on his face.

"Yeah! Besides Sarah likes you three. Alot! I promise! Now go ask her out." Phil smiled and stood to leave. After he was gone the three men agreed to wait until she got back from her workout to ask her, content to wait an hour for her return. Roman's phone went off, signaling a text.

"Who is it?" Dean asked lazily.

"Summer Rae?" Roman made a face, not sure how or why she had his number. He opened it anyways before staring blankly at the screen. Curious Seth and Dean peeked over his shoulder to look at it, they both gasped. Roman let out a furious roar, hurling the phone at the wall, shattering it to pieces.

**A/N So the Shield finally decides to ask Sarah out as a group and now Summer Rae is messaging them. What did she say? You'll have to wait, also I hope everyone had a great 4th of July, I now known that 8 cans of pepsi and 2 funnel cakes makes it impossible to sleep.**


	12. Like A C-4

Sarah was only thirty minutes into her workout when Johnny had approached, she had noticed him lingering around the edges of the near empty gym for a while now. She smiled remembering how she had done the same thing to Roman once, she was so deep in her thoughts about the Somoan she almost dropped the weights she had been holding when the dancer had tapped on her shoulders. He flinched, taking a half step back, apology all over his face.

"Sorry," He was out of breath, probably from pacing for the last twenty minutes. "I just, I wanted to say I had fun earlier today."

"So did I." She smiled back at him, setting the weights down. The pair didn't notice Summer Rae enter the gym, probably looking for Johnny, and stop to look at them. Edging closer to here what they say, half hidden by work out machines.

"I was wondering," He seemed nervous and Sarah didn't know why. "Would you wanna do that agin, sometime?"

"Sure." She smiled again, reaching for her weights, thinking the conversation was finished. He grabbed her wrist gently, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Not like, just hanging out. Would you like to go out on a date?" The elder man's breathing was slow, almost holding it in.

"Johnny," She bit her lip, he blinked it was the first time she had used his real name. "I'm not really trying to date anyone else. I'm sorry."

"I get it," He released her wrist, Summer Rae was furious, if this little rookie ever eventually accepted his offer then she would replace Summer as Fandango's valet. "I know you were just being nice because Seth is my friend."

"No, no. I'm not like that, I like being nice no matter what. It's just, Johnny, I'm not saying you're not attractive or that I don't want to date you, it's just-" She trailed off, holding the man's shoulders while he looked at the floor. "I would love to still be your friend and maybe if I wasn't in the Shield I would like to consider us together."

"What does the Shield have to do with this?" His head snapped up to look at her, she but her lip again.

"They, well you see their-" She rambled, not sure if she should mention her feelings for the three men when they weren't dating. "They are very protective of me, like a sister, and I don't want them to not like you because of this." He let out the breath he had been holding.

"I'll risk it." Before she could do anything his hands clasp her sides and drag her to him, dropping to capture her lips.

She should've pushed him off of her, she wasn't interested. But what he had said made her heart clench, he'd risk getting beat up by the ruthless Shield if it meant having her. And how could she blame someone who offered her his heart and she had lied, she respected honesty and this man had given that and she had stomped on the offering with her lies. The least she could do was give him this little, and so she didn't kiss him back, but she didn't push him away. Her hands sliding from his shoulders to rest at her sides.

Neither heard the click of Summer's camera phone or the footsteps she made when she left. Johnny finally released her, and she had to admit, for a man whose partner had no participation that kiss was amazing, she panted. He dropped his hands, eyes half lidded. That was when she bolted, her heart fluttering, but her mind cursing her for her slutty ways.

The brunette ran up the seven flight of stair to her hotel room, still panting but she wasn't sure if it was from the running or the kiss. Johnny had allowed her to escape him, he was easily faster than her and would've caught up quickly and she appreciated that he gave her space. When she neared the room, fully intent on telling them what had happened, she heard a yell quickly followed by the sound of something hitting the wall. She sprinted the last few feet to the door, throwing it open revealing the three men facing the wall, a ruined phone on the carpet, slowly they turned to face her.

She didn't know how but she knew that they knew about the kiss, no one had been in the gym with them that she had noticed, but it didn't matter anymore. She had one chance to atleast attempt to fix things. "Johnny kissed me."

"We know." Roman growled after a moment, she flinched slightly but they didn't seem to care. "Did he notice you tasted like me? Huh? Did you mention that you were moaning against me not even an hour ago?" He yelled, Seth was pacing.

"I thought he was friend, I thought you were my friend- I thought we could..." He stopped and she glanced at him hopeful.

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" He suddenly yelled and Sarah had to back away. "You strung us along, for what? Power? A push? Some sick childish game? You need to fucking grow up!" Sarah was near tears, she looked to Dean- surely he would listen to her side.

"Fake tears don't work on us." His voice was quiet. "You're sick, pathetic, trash. Nothing but a child trying to be an adult."

"You guys, please listen. I didn't know he liked me like that! He asked me out and I said no and he kissed me and I just let him because I felt bad about it!" Tears fell now and she felt pathetic and weak for it.

"So you punch me when I kiss you, but when Curtis does it, you're all for it!" Seth screamed, moving closer into her face, she released a sob before glaring meekly back at him.

"At least he told me how he felt! That's why I let him kiss me! Pity and honesty! That;s it! I don't want him, if I did I wouldn't have come running back here!" She fell back against the door. "I fucking ran back! I was gonna tell you the moment I say you and then beg for forgiveness!" She slid down to the floor.

They didn't believe her, she could tell by one blurry, glance towards them, they thought she was faking. "When we get back you and your shit had better be gone, you're out of the Shield. But for now we're gonna go have a talk with you're little fuck buddy." Dean sneered at them, her eyes were wide and she sobbed loudly, hiccuping. As they shoved past her she begged them to forgive her, to believe her, to reconsider. Seth only glanced at her from the corner of his eye before slamming the door on her face "Slut."

Johnny was still in the gym when the Shield arrived. Leaning again one of the treadmills deep in thought, when he saw them he sighed walking over to meet them. "I know I shouldn't have kissed after she rejected me, but I couldn't help it. After you beat me up can you atleast tell her I'm sorry?" Seth ignored him, sending a hard punch towards him.

"You were my friend and you kiss the only girl I've ever loved!" He hissed out, shoving the man to the ground, kicking him in the face. Johnny scrambled back, eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Woah she said you guys were protective of her, I didn't know she meant you liked her!" Roman grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into the treadmill, the smaller man tried to struggle out of it but Dean and Seth started kicking his shins. This continued on for some time, battering him down, refusing to believe him when he said Sarah didn't kiss back.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" It was Natalya's voice that made them stop, the beat down. The blonde was followed by Phil and A.J., the former had a black eye forming and both women had what looked like scratchs on their arms. "She's a sobbing mess up there! She's tearing up the hotel room, screaming about she a slut! Mu God what did she do to get called that!? I left Kahli with her because I was afraid she'd kill herself eventually!"

"Did you call her a slut?" A.J. screeched, not caring that she was half his size she still shoved her face in Roman's. "And instead of comforting her you're here beating up one of her friends!"

"What the hell happened?" Phil was the only one no yelling, the Shield men looked between ech other. Johnny used the distraction to scramble away from them, A.J. and Nattie coming to his aid.

"Summer Rae sent us a picture of them kissing and- we thought she was playing us." Dean said weakly, now that his anger was gone he realized the full weight of his actions, as did his companions.

"Summer Rae? The same bitch who told Stephanie about you guy's crush on her?" Phil said, and they felt stupid for it. "Why would believe anything she said over Sarah? Who prides herself on honesty and trust!" He lunged at them, catching Dean with a Superman punch. "The girl is an orphan! That's why Steph and Hunter adopted her! That's why she has to always touch someone! That's why she has abandonment issues! And you three just left her in a hotel room after telling her she was out of the Shield and telling her she is a slut and a liar!" With every other word her punch the man.

Dean shoved the man off of him, not roughly but enough to stop the assault. "She is covered in bruises and cuts and her own blood!" Nattie shrieked. "She's throwing herself at the walls and smashing her hand through the TV and attacking anyone who come near! She shredded her clothes, scratching at her skin, and the whole time screaming at the top of her lungs 'fucking slut, just fucking die slut' you broke her now go fix her!" She released Johnny to step close to them, if looks could kill. "And so help me God if this wrecks her permentantly, if she dies, I will kill all three of you slowly and feed you remains to your family!" She shoved Seth, the man weakly fell back, dazed at this information.

The Shield looked at each other, Roman had tears flowing down his face and Dean was gritting his teeth trying to to sob. In an instant they took off, as one unit but something was off. They felt empty without her running up the stairs and down the hallway with them. They had hurt their best friend, and she may never forgive them- that thought nearly killed them.

Kahli was covered in bruises and cuts when they arrived but still seemed concerned for the young girl. He glared viciously at them ready to punch them, but left the room in slinece. Seth felt bad for him, to see this side of Sarah longer than any of the others and not be able to do anything.

Natalya hadn't exaggerated about Sarah's condition, the TV was smashed in and thown against the wall, the couch completely destroyed, several holes in the walls and door, door knob ripped off, small amounts of blood smeared against the wall from her bloodied hands and knees. She had ripped the shirt off, several cuts and bruises along her ribs and back, her shorts were mostly intact but her feet were bare and bruised from kicking in the walls. There was a large gash across her forehead and blood trickled down her face along with tears. Her fists had shards of glass from the TV and pictures she had punched, but despite the fact there was glass and they were split wide open she continued to slam her fists into the wall. The whole time she didn't pause, not aware of their presence, screaming 'Slut' so loud.

"Sarah, Baby-Girl!" Roman tried, voice cracked and weak from crying, tears still falling she paused, frozen fist still raised to hit the wall. "We're so sorry!" The brunette slowly turned to face them, eyes wide with terror.

At first when she had lunged towards them they thought she was gonna attack them and they were okay to let her pound them until she grew weak. But she let out a choked shriek and tried to run past them for the door, Seth was the first to realize what she was doing and tried to grab her. She shoved her off with a sob and the other two caught on to what was happening, she was trying to leave, like they had told to earlier.

"No, no, please! I'm sorry I wanted to leave but Kahli said no and he wouldn't move and I tried- I swear I tried! Please I'm so sorry! Please no!" It broke Dean's heart to hear her sounding so fearful, of them.

"No, no Kitten, we aren't mad! We were wrong we should've listen to you." He cooed in her ear, but she just kept struggling. "We know that you'd never do that, and we shouldn't have called you those names. They were untrue, please, Kitten. We're so so sorry." He hugged her tight but this only made her panic more, she didn't seem to even hear him or the others and their apologies. She was having a panic attack but refused to raise a hand towards them.

Seth shoved the other two off of her, grabbing and flipping so he laid on his back and held her to his chest tightly facing him. Tears were falling and when she saw them she struggled alittle less violently. He sobbed burying his face into her neck, she stopped moving panting from exhaustion. "My beautiful Puppy," He choked out weakly. "I'm so sorry, I never want you to leave us. We were wrong, but seeing that picture, and just after we decided to ask you to be ours. It- It broke something in me, in us." She glanced at Dean and Roman who were kneeling beside them, both crying openly.

"You- You wanted me?" Her voice was hoarse and Dean flinched alittle at how sad and young she sounded.

"Yes, we always wanted you. We still want you." Roman rumbled, hiccuping slightly. "If you want us that it..." He looked at her expectantly, hope on his face.

"I was so scared," She sobbed, burying her face in Seth's chest he stroked her hair. She scrambled away from them, needing space. "You left me and told me you didn't want me. And you called me.. a slut." She was standing looking down at the three of them and they could see a spark of anger in her eyes. Which was better then this empty, sorrow she had before, she was returning to normal. Now she paced angerily in front of them. "You yelled at me, refused to believe me, told me to leave without a second thought. You called me horrible things, and all I've ever done is try to make everyone happy. And you took that as I must be playing you! Fuck you! I've been left alone before! I know what it's like to be played! To be lied to! To be a sucker! I would never do that to someone and fuck you!"

She lunged at Roman, he caught her easily holding her still as she thrashed in his arms. To weak from her wreckage and tears to be much of a threat anymore- even her endless temper couldn't fuel her enough to make a decent punch. Seth hummed and nuzzled her shoulder, Dean stroking her hair and whispering 'Sorry, Kitten' into her neck, Roman just rocked her -and the others- beck and forth. Finally Dean said in a hushed voice.

"Hate us later," He smiled gently at her. "Let's get you cleaned up."

It wasn't the first time she had been bare to them but it was the first -and hopefully only- time they didn't enjoy it. She sat naked on the sink counter, the bathroom left untouch from her storm of self-loathing, as Dean filled the bath with warm water. Seth was pulling out all the medical supplies they needed. Roman grabbing as many towel and wash rags as he could.

Sarah hissed when she slipped into the warm water, the cuts and bruises begin to smart and ache. Seth gave her a couple pain pills he had to help but it took little of the edge off. Slowly began washing and cleaning the cuts on her back and shoulders. Roman carefully removed the shards of glass deeply embedded in her knuckles, she flinched slightly but didn't complain. She had to lean her head back and expose her throat to allow Seth to clean up the dried blood on her face, which was fairly un marked excluding the cut on her forehead.

Roman gave her a kiss on the cheek as he wrapped her in a towel, but soon she was uncovered again as Dean and Seth began smearing neosporin over the wounds before bandaging them, after they finished one would they would place a gentle kiss over the bandage. When she was finally cleaned and wrapped she glanced at the still full bathtub and almost lost her lunch, it was so much redder than she had expected and it terrified her, Dean sensed this and ushered her out of the room.

Seth helped her dress in a tank top and underwear, not wanting to disturb the injuries, no one had spoken a word since entering the bath room. When the pair returned to the living area the damage had been shoved to the far corner and all the blankets and pillows in the hotel room had been piled together against one wall near the door. Roman was already laying down on his back while Dean set the thermostat to cold for the late evening. Sarah glanced out the window, when had it gotten so dark?

It took a few minutes to find the best place for everyone, finally they ended up with Sarah laying on top of Roman's chest, Dean closest to the door an arm thrown over her, and Seth closest to the window his arm also thrown over her. And they slept like that, warm in the frigid room, peaceful amongst the chaos and destruction.

They awoke almost at the same time at the sound of the door clicking close. Blinking sleep out of their eyes, they could make out three figures, standing at the door. Roman sat up quickly, sending Sarar sliding into Seth. It was Vince, Stephanie, and Hunter, looking over the sad hotel room before turning to the pile of Shield.

"Sarah has to quit the Shield."

**A/N I'm a bitch when I'm tired, well to much pepsi (I blame CM Punk) and too much sugar (Jeff Hardy) makes for some late night insomnia inspiration. So this is the result and guys I literally cried writing this, so y'all bitches better have cried reading it. But seriously guys, there are tears on my keyboard and I had to punch the wall that's how emotional I got in this. Also in lighter new Dean Ambrose follows me on Twitter! I fangasmed! And he retweeted and responded to some of my tweets. But not my favorite was -and I quote- 'Only one twitter follower but it's Dean Ambrose so it's okay! #LostMyTwitterVirginityToAmbrose' so yeah I need sleep.**


	13. Off My Keyboard

**A/N Okay so yeah this is alittle late but I've been working on first chapters for new stories. Don't forget to vote on my profile for which ones you wanna see first. So far 'Watcha looking at trick' is winning by like two votes so, yeah get on it and I'll post. The poll ends NEXT FRIDAY AT MIDNIGHT just wanted to make sure you got that. So I hope you like it, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.**

Sarah was ringside to Dean's match Monday, standing in between Roman and Seth as Dean dominated the match. Make-up had done a great job on all her cuts and bruises, the pain meds took care of the soreness left over from her meltdown. But Medics had said she shouldn't wrestle until next Monday, if even. Despite the look of utter focus and comtept on her face, her mind was miles away.

_"Sarah has to quit the Shield." Stephanie said in a calm voice to the still waking wrestlers, the statement though quickly woke them up. Roman was the first to protest, not to mention the loudest._

_"No!" Vince gave him a glare at the outburst, but the Somoan didn't back down his team mates coming to stand beside him, sans Sarah who could barely move._

_"This isn't a healthy work place for her." Hunter began only to be cut off by the teeny brunette._

The bell snapped her out of her reveries, Dean had won, fairly, and now the entire faction gathered together in the ring in celebration. The chorus of boos was just alittle weaker than normal and Sarah could catch a few bits and pieces of cheering, but it was hard to tell. She gave Dean a hug, his arms tight around her middle and she had to hold back a flinch, a tad sore still.

_"This business isn't healthy, but that doesn't mean I'll quit at it." Her voice was hoarse from screaming._

_"Look this breakdown was a sign that you need to spend alittle time in NXT or in the Diva's division." Vince responded calmly. "Get some distance, make a name for yourself away from the Shield."_

_"I didn't join them to get a push, I did it for you," She spat venomously. "And I don't fight Diva's and I'm not a nameless face, they'll miss me."_

_"You didn't join them," Vince growled. "I asked them to watch over you for a couple months, that's why you're in the Shield. Because I told them too, nothing more." All three male members flinched, here comes the moment they've been dreading, when Sarah learned why they had been so eager to have her with them._

"It's a Shameful thing!" Sheamus' intro started and all members leapt into position, Roman shoving Sarah back, Sheamus and Big Show didn't have the memo to go easy on her. Of course the young woman ignored him and ran out of the ring to spear the larger athlete as he charged down the ring. She was grabbed by Orton who held her in place for a moment to let his team mates to pass and take on the men in the ring.

_"I already knew that." Sarah sneered at him, her team mates stared on in disbelief along with the McMahons. "I'm not an idiot, but they didn't have to take me back last night. They didn't have to co-operate or be kind to me. They could've held me at arm's lengths and have me room with someone else. Hell they could've told you no, I heard them that first day, it was unanimous."_

A quick shove from Sarah and she was already back in the ring, Orton on her heels before jumping to the apron and slamming Roman with an RKO on the ropes. Sarah had gone after Sheamus now, who had Seth set up for white noise, a Sweet Chin Music and the Irishman was down. A quick survey of the ring; Roman on the outskirts with Orton, Seth was shoving Sheamus into the steel steps, and Dean beside her now motioning to the Big Show on the ropes about to crash into Seth.

_"You knew?" Dean asked. "Since the begining? And you're not mad?"_

_"Why the Hell would I be mad?" She smiled, struggling to stand leaning against the wall until Seth helped her. "I'm glad you guys liked me enough to let Vince bully you into getting me the position. I knew he was gonna try something like that from minute one, I just thought it would be 3MB or someone less important._

_"But like I said," She turned to level a dark glare with the McMahons. "I'm not quiting, I don't care what you say."_

_"You're fired." Vince said, voice quiet._

A chair was shoved into her hands and she shook her brunette head, clearing her thoughts as she backed into the corner opposite of the oblivious Big Show. With a primal yell she ran full force to the waiting Dean, hands cupped, ready to launch her. A sad smile graced his face, eyes helf lidded in sorrow. This was her last reality check.

_"What?" Roman sounded breathless, the only member able to actually for words._

_"No more matches, after today you're a valet. And when you excort them to the ring at Wrestlemania, it's over." Vince said, room quiet, even Stephanie and Hunter looked surprised. This wasn't the game plan. "Maybe after a year or two in the Indy circuit we can bring you back."_

Sarah took the time to savor the feeling of flying one last time, the rush of air past her ears, heart racing with adrenaline, eyes slipping closed for only a moment. It was a moment to long, a fist connected with her still bruised ribs. Her eyes flew open in shock, this wasn't scripted, this hurt. The chair left her hand, clattering to the ring floor noisily. A cry left her mouth as she tried to twisted away from the punch, slipping off to the sides, the top rope dug into her sore back and she flinched. Then it was all black.

_"You're fired, Sarah."_

It felt as if the entire world held it's breath, at least that's how Dean felt as he watched -powerless- the Big Show, instead of stooping to let the chair hit his back, landed a left hook on the brunette's abdomen. She dropped the chair and twisted, trying to regain balance, she hit the ropes and tumbled, unable to catch herself before her head slammed into the steel steps. The rest of her body followed suit, clambering to she fell over, bashing her sore body into the same steps, but momentum was cruel and instead of stopping she slid off the edge of steps, gashing her arm and she thudded onto the arena floor motionless.

The arena was silent, everyone waiting, and Dean counted in his head, one, two, three heartbeats. Sarah didn't stirred, it didn't look like she was even breathing. A roar filled the silent, still air, it was Dean. He rushed forward in a rage, tackling the Big Show who had just hopped off his perch on the turnbuckles, one real punch, two, three, four, five. Too many to count.

As if awoken from a deep slumber by the cry, the rest of the world reacted, the fans didn't know this was real, but they were eating it up, cheering on Dean. Seth rushed to the fallen's girls side, cradling her gently in his arms, he gingerly touched her face, then her head. He pulled back his hand in shock, his signature black glove was covered in blood. "We need help out here!" He cried, tears in his eyes.

Roman was on a rampage, throwing Orton into the crowd, a sign to the fans that this was serious and they quieted down. Sheamus tried to look over Seth's shoulder to see the damage done but Roman grabbed him by the hair, bashing his head into the barricade, clawing at the man's eyes. The Irishman broke away and ran off through the crowd.

Inside the ring the Big Show was a bloody mess, his nose and jaw had been broken by the manic Dean. The fan-appointed leader of the Shield picked the giant up and slammed him just like Roman did with the assistance of his team mates. But he didn't stop and was soon punching the larger man once more.

A referee had tried to check on Sarah but was unable to get close, Roman and Seth were protectively -animal like- guarding the unconcious girl, anyone who tried to get close to her was punched and thrown away like trash. Finally Dean was finished with the Big Show and began pacing alongside his team mates.

A rush of paramedics came to the ring with a gurney for her, Roman charged them, out of his mind with anger, sorrow, and devotion. The medics couldn't get close, security came out to assist them, followed by Hunter, Vince, and CM Punk, who was promptly booed. Seth tackled the Chairman and managed a few punches before security ripped him off, unable to contain him long however, as he rushed away to stand guard over Sarah once more.

"Guys we need to get to her." Punk didn't have a mike, barely realizing he was still on camera. "Please let us through!" The Shield's response was to grab steel chairs and charged the group. Roman took out a good six or seven people before being subdued by Triple H. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Don't take her from us!"

Seth had bashed one security guard over the head turning to hit another when Vince grabbed him by the hair and shrieked in his ear. "I change my mind! She'll stay! You hear me?! She'll stay!" But the man still struggled tears freely flowing as security over powered him.

Dean was grappling with Punk, his chair snatched and thrown away, when he heard the Chairman. Punk to the oppurtunity to wrap him in a headlock, forcing the man on his knees. Medics finally got Sarah on the gurney and were wheeling her out, she was still motionless, barely breathing. All three Shield members struggled to follow them out but were forced onto their stomachs and handcuffed for the safety of others.

Dean and Seth were openly crying, pleading for Sarah to stay with them, Roman was screaming and cursing so badly that the tech people back stage had to turn the sound off when the cameras were on him. Punk was rubbing Dean's back soothingly, trying to calm the men down. "It's okay, she'll be fine. No one is taking her from you. You gotta calm down." He cooed, the entire WWE universe was stumped by the situation, silent in their seats.

**A/N So again just wanna tell you to vote on the story poll on my profile, It ends NEXT FRIDAY AT MIDNIGHT. I hope you liked this chapter and yes I ended it suckishly, but I couldn't fit anything else in with out basically putting all of chapter 14 in it. Review and fav please.**


	14. Smoking Weed

**Sarah has to quit the Shield.**

Whose voice was that? Who wanted her to quit the Shield, she didn't wanna quit she loved them. The voice repeated and it sounded like Roman. Roman wanted her to quit the Shield? No that's impossible, why would he want that. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

** Slut.**

Seth? Was that Seth? Why would he say that to her? She had told them she was a virgin, but it was clearly his voice in the darkness. Why was it so dark? Did Seth really think she was a slut? Did Dean? Did Roman? Her head hurt so much, what happened? She couldn't move her mouth, something warm was leaking from her head, slidding down her neck and back. It was a disturbing feeling and she longed for it to stop.

** When we get back, you and your shit had better be gone. You're out of the Shield.**

What?! No! Please no, she begged in her mind. Why were they so mad, why would Dean kick her out? Surely he was the last person to overeact to something, had she done something? Seth called her a slut, had she acted like one? Sarah wished she could open her eyes, to see them and ask what had gone wrong.

_** I wish you died, fucking bitch!**_

What had she done wrong? She tried to think back, her mind was warped, it felt like her brain had swelled twice it's size and hindered any thoughts. Fandango? Yes something with Johnny, he was nice to her, had she taken advantage of him? That had to be it, she slept with Johnny. Why would she do that? It made no sense but the thrumming of her face made it impossible to come up with anything else, so this explaination is the only plausible one she had.

_** Just fucking die you slut!**_

It hurt, so much now, she heard shouting- it was distant not like the harshly whispered words from before. She couldn't make out what was being yelled but she could detect Roman's almost signature roar and shivered. Was he coming for her? She hadn't left soon enough, but she didn't even know where she was, couldn't open her eyes let alone move.

The pain was unbearable, whatever was dripping down her neck was started to crust, the yelling got louder and she whimpered. They were mad, she had to leave, her body was aching and she had to wonder- had they done this to her? The thought made her sick but it made sense, they had beat her silly and now where mad that she hadn't crawled away like she was supposed to.

The screaming subsided for a moment and she felt hands touching her, voices saying things she couldn't understand. She was lifted onto something, had someone called an ambulance? Where was she? The hotel? Yes that's where she had to be, someone had heard the screaming and called the polce. Did that mean she was dead? Death was painful she didn't like it.

_Maybe I'm half dead?_ She thought but it was an effort. _Maybe if I keep trying I'll be able to live, I jsut have to fight it_. But it was almost a sad thought, was it worth it? Was it worth living when the only men she loved hated her, thought she was a slut. And she deserved it, she had slept with Johnny, right? She deserved to be called a slut, to be kicked out of the Shield, to die.

That was her last thought as she relaxed into the darkness, no longer fighting the opressive blackness that engulfed her.

It was a battle just to open her eyes, she blinked slowly, gathering her strength to stare at the ceiling. It was white, which didn't narrow down where she could be, almost all ceilings in America were white. At first she could only hear the blood rushing in her ears, but slowly it faded and she could listen to the steady beeping on something to her left. She didn't have to look to know it was a heart moniter, she was in a hospital.

There were no other sounds in the room and that's when she decided she was alone, as she deserved. Not wanting to confirm this realization by looking around, nope that would just waste what little energy she had left.

Gradually her other senses began to come into focus, she could smell the disinfectant, taste the disgusting morning breath in her mouth, and feel something pressing on her right leg, just above her aching knee. It was heavy and slightly cumbersome, what could it be? Her mind could wrap itself around any possibilities.

With strength she barely had she lifted her head to gaze at it, it was a head full of black shiny hair. Who was that? Her muddled mind strained and clawed for an answer. Roman? Yes Roman, it was her Shield partner... Ex-Shield partner. He had wanted her gone, dead. Why was he here? To kill her?

She felt panic leak into her system followed by adrenaline, the heart moniter sped up to a neck breaking speed beside her. This caused the man resting his head on her leg to jolt up right, he blinked a couple times, glancing from the moniter to her wide eyes. Roman smiled gently.

"You awake, I'm so glad. Are you feeling better? You had an awful spill back there." Why was he so casual, her breathing picked up, he was trying to trick her before he finished her off. Oh God she couldn't breathe, he was too close, much too close. He was gonna kill her!

"Hey we need some help in here!" She barely heard him yell into the hallway, awaking the other Shield members sleeping in chairs across the room. When had they gotten there? They were gonna kill her as a team, it was so cruel to do this to her. Mocking her with the unity of a group she was exiled from.

A nurse injected something into her I.V. drip and soon she was breathing easier, no longer scratching at her arms. When had she started doing that? She didn't even notice, it disturbed her. a doctor's face soon entered her vision field and she had to flinch back for a moment, his mouth was moving but she had to struggle to understand what he was saying.

"Would you like to talk about what got you so upset?" His voice was kind but Sarah still felt nervous, the drugs only calming her enough to make her stop hyperventilating.

"They're trying to kill me." She whispered, casting terrified glances at her former team mates. "Why are they here? I didn't mean to do that with Johnny, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I did wrong."

"They aren't trying to kill you." The nurse cooed to her, stroking the brunette's hair, but Sarah only flinched away.

"Yes that's what happened earlier, that's why I'm here!" She was so sure of it, it was the only thing her damaged mind could understand. The doctor politely asked the men to leave, which they did reluctantly, casting hurt looks to Sarah.

"Sweety, the Big Show punched you out of script last night, you bashed your head into the steel steps." The nurse tried to reason and the doctor pulled out his smart phone to show her the clip from last night. Sarah watched with wide eyes, everything from her shoving Orton to the Shield's meltdown.

"But, I- I thought they hated me?" She whimpered, her head hurt it was so confusing, so wrong. She didn't remember any of that, as if it was someone else portraying her. But it wasn't.

"You got a serious concussion from it and unfortunately it took the paramedics a long time to get you loaded up and treated. You also had a nasty gash on your arm and nearly tore through the bandages with your panic attack earlier. All of this coupled with what happened Saturday, it's understandable your mind would try to fill in the blanks as best it could."

"You know about Saturday?" She asked timidly, embarrassed.

"Yes but don't worry it won't be released to the public, I swear." He smiled gently at her and she relaxed.

"Can you call them back in please?" She said to the nurse.

"Of course, Darling. And if you don't mind I'm gonna stay by the door for alittle just to make sure they don't spook you again."

"Thank you." Roman looked particularly hurt when the three men returned, Dean just looked happy to see her, not even giving her a chance to apologize before chattering on.

"I'm so glad you're up. Guess what? Vince said we get to stay together!" He cheered and she smiled at him amused accepting the hug, if not just a tiny bit scared.

When she was released from the gentle hold she turned to Roman, he was glancing between her and the floor. "I'm sorry," She murmured, reaching across to brush her hand along his tattoos, he flinched and she pulled back sadly.

"We would never hurt you," His gaze was dark, almost scary intimidating, but Sarah could see the hurt he was trying to cover up. He was just as scared as she was. "It... It hurts that you would think that."

"I'm sorry," She repeated and when she touched him again he didn't flinch, confidently she tugged gently on his arm to get him to sit next to her. "I would never think that but my mind was out of control. I didn't remember anything from the past few days, just the arguement Saturday and I guess my brain decided to play make believe on me. It didn't make very much sense to me but it was the only explaination I could come up with."

"It's fine," It was Seth now and he sat at the foot of her bed, gently rubbing her shins through the blanket. "Just so long as you know the truth. Right Roman?" The Samoan nodded and gave Sarah a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"And speaking of knowing the truth," Dean grinned excitedly as he sat on the other side of her bed. "Would you like to be our girlfriend?" Seth leaned in with anticipation and she could feel Roman tense beside her.

"Of course." She scoffed palyfully and Dean let out a loud cheer and gathered her in his arms. She felt Roman and Seth's arms join in the hug, they sat like that for awhile. Breaking contact when a cough could be heard from the doorway.

"Am I interrupting a Shield moment?" Orton asked in a low husky voice, his eyes seemed especially sharp as he glanced over the group. Sarah smiled, trying to ease the obvious tension in the room.

"Hi Randy, what brings you here?" He didn't respond right away, the door opening behind to reveal a tired looking Phil.

"Hey, Kiddo. I'm so glad you're feeling better!" He cheered a bag clutched in his hand, brushing past a motionless Orton who remained at the door. "I brought you some stuff to make you more comfortable."

"Yes pajamas!" Sarah cheered, it was until that moment she realized she was still in her wrestling gear sans the boots and vest, replaced with a baggy Shield shirt. With no shame she pushed the blankets off and yanked off her cargo pants, every man in the room glanced away in modesty, Randy didn't miss the yellowing bruises on her legs. Those weren't recent, he narrowed his eyes.

"Adorable." The Viper drawled lazily, the pajama pants were fluffy and dark blue, she still had her bright yellow socks on, looking very much like a child. Roman and Seth tensed when Orton sat down on the bed beside the teeny brunette. "So you four are fucking?"

Sarah's jaw dropped, Dean blinked in confusion, Seth just glared, Roman seemed to not hear him almost, and Phil was grinning like an idiot. "Why would you think that?" She finally stuttered.

"The bruises on your thighs," Randy started eyes half lidded in a lazy way, like a snake trying to lull it's prey. Sarah flushed in ebarrassment. "The way those three seem to cling to you in and out of the ring, the way they undress you with their eyes." He gave them a short glare, his fatherly instincts kicking in, he refused to let someone's daughter get taken advantage of.

"So is it all together and you three are just Bi? Or is it one at a time?" Seth finally managed to react.

"Okay one, we're not gay. Two and more importantly we haven't had sex with Sarah." He growled getting close to the elder man's face.

"But you want to." Randy grinned, loving how he managed to make them react.

"Well duh I wanna fuck them." Every head turned towards Sarah at her staement, so casual and relaxed. "Problem?"

"No..." Randy murmured, glancing at the loving look in each man's eyes. "I suppose not." He stood now and, before slithering out the room, patted Sarah on the head gently. "Take care, Kid. Call me if you ever need a Dad."

Sarah waved bye at him and the remaining men just stared at her, Phil finally broke the silence. "So should I leave?"

"We're not gonna have sex in a hospital, Phil." Roman rolled his eyes. "They have a morgue in the basement and I don't feeling like fucking in a building with dead people in it." Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Well I'm gonna go anyways." Phil smiled, giving Sarah a hug. "I'm meeting up with Amy later and need to shower first. Oh there are Pepsi and comic books in the bag and some candy. Doctor said you won't be able to check out until tomorrow morning."

"Ugh nooooo!" She groaned. "I hate hospitals. I'll die in here." She sighed dramatically, Phil rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure your little boyfriends will keep you entertained." Phil called from the doorway.

"Heh heh. Little." She shook her head and Roman flushed at how that sounded, Seth seemed to think the same thing and Dean was playing with the I.V. drip.

Throughout the day Sarah recieved many visitors, none staying for more than an hour due to the amount of glares and annoyed glances from her newest boyfriends. At first she was irritated but realized they were nervous someone would make her upset and panic like beofre. Thankfully no one managed to spook her.

The first were Natalya and Khali, both grinning and holding a flower, daisys her favorite. Khali told her a story from Punjabi, she understood none of it but nodded and laughed at the right moments. Nattie was a good indicator of when she should lean in with anticipation, how she managed to understand the giant was beyond her.

Then there was AJ and Kaitlynn, the former giving the three men viscious looks, still not forgiving them for Saturday. Kaitlynn just smiled sweetly and read along with the comics she had brought with them, looking over Sarah's shoulder to read, arms wrapped around her middle in a comforting hold. AJ finally broke down her icy demeanor and laughed along with her tow girl friends at the attics of Robin and Batman.

A surprise visit from Vickie and Brad Maddox, two people she had never really interacted with much, aside from defending Brad from some of the less accepting members of the WWE, the man was so sweet not a fighter at all and often got pushed around for it. Sarah never let it happen if she was around and defended Brad like she would an abused puppy who still wagged it's tail and greeted everyone with the same enthusiasm, no matter how nasty they were to him in the past. Vickie had wanted to make sure they young woman was okay, know how difficult it was for a woman to be in such a male dominated sport.

Maxine stopped by for abit, she gushed about how she missed her dance partner for when they went out. Asking when she would be up to going out with her again to a fun club she knew, Sarah had laughed and said she would go with her the moment she was cleared to. The woman smiled and gave her some of the candy she had brought her, snickers and skittles, she whispered that she wanted Sarah to be on a sugar high when she gets released.

Dean groaned when Zack Ryder decided to make an appearance, he had brought Sarah even more candy and a Broski headband that she wore with a roll of her eyes. Zack didn't seem to forget the conversation held at the bar between him and Dean, constantly winking at the man and asking if now was a good time to make out causing the other occupants to laugh and Dean to nearly punch the blonde. Sarah pinched his cheeks playfully and asked Zack to lay off her boyfriend, to which Ryder looked alittle shocked, then nodded like he knew all along.

The last visitor was Johnny Curtis, over the course of the day Sarah's mind had cleared and she knew she hadn't slept with the dancer, the medication they kept pumping into her I.V. was certainly a big contributer to that. Seth and Roman both got on their feet, despite knowing he was more or less innocent they still didn't want him around. Sarah told them to sit down sternly, Dean agree with her, he had comepletely forgiven the man.

Johnny had sat nervously on her bed, not liking how the two man kept leaning forward. Sarah told them to stop or leave, giving the man a handful of Skittles as an apology for her boyfirends. Even the laid back Dean nearly blew up when Sarah allowed Johnny to hug her, placing a quick, friendly kiss on his cheek and telling him to take care. But after the man left she settled back oaganst the headboard, yawning like a kitten, and they couldn't be mad at her any longer.

It took awhile of manuevering to find a way for all four to sleep comfortably on the bed, Dean almost always ended up falling out onto the floor in a matter of minutes. Finally it was Roman on his back, Seth curled against his side, Dean on his stomach on the other side of the Samoan, and Sarah curled up on the eldest man's chest. The night Nurses decided not to question it, she was calm and healthy, that's all that matter to them.


	15. On the Star Projector

Sarah woke up to the sight of a smirking Hunter and Stephanie at the edge of the bed, camera phone held up. She blinked and licked her lips, not sure if they were really there or not. "What are you doing? Is that my phone?" Her voice was hoarse from sleep.

"Yeah we posted the pic on Twitter," Stephanie stated as if it was no big deal. "Let the Universe know you're fine and the Shield is looking out for their own." Sarah just shrugged and closed her eyes, she had such a sugar high yesterday that now she had crashed and felt like shit.

"It's amazing you four can even fit in that bed." Hunter chuckled, as if on cue Dean fell off the side letting out a yell when he slammed into the floor. Of course that woke up Seth who leaped from the bed ready to fight but his sock slipped on the tiled floor and he fell back on his ass. Roman didn't even move, Sarah picked her head up, looking over the side at Dean then Seth, shooting Hunter an exaserpated look.

"You had to jynx it." She sighed, rolling off of Roman, pulling Seth up as Dean just sat on the floor with a smile on his face. "Why ya smiling?"

"I wish someone had been filming it," Stephanie grinned and held up her camera phone once more.

"I was, I saw you slipping and hit record." Dean gave her a glare.

"So instead of helping me you exploit my pain for your own enjoyment?"

"That's what wrestlers do." Sarah pointed out Seth snickering at the disgruntled man. "You're just mad cause you're cranky."

"I want apple juice," He dead panned Roman choose that moment to wake up and caught the statement.

"What the fuck?" He groaned throwing an arm over his face. "All y'all motherfuckers is insane."

"Hey check it out guys," Sarah teased. "Dean's cranky in the morning and Roman's ghetto!"

"Bitch I'm gangster." He smirked and Seth was laughing loud enough to make the nurses come in. They just shook their heads and sighed, finalizing Sarah's papers so she could leave.

Sarah wasn't allowed to leave bed for the next few days, ordered by her boyfriends and bosses. She just rolled her eyes and pouted, defiantly trying to go to the gym, of course Roman just grabbed her in the lobby and threw her over his shoulder. There was a pic of it circling the internet she even had a pout on her face, looking very much like a reprimanded child.

The picture Stephanie had took of the sleeping Shield and posted on Twitter captioned, 'The Shield are never alone,' was also very popular amongst the fans, they would ask the other members how they felt about the pic or what they were thinking when they were in bed like that. Roman only answered 'Shield looks out for one another', Seth told them 'Just making a Sandwich of justice', and Dean said 'I don't remember any of this, I'm pressing charges.'

Suffice to say the entire WWE was awaiting the return of the littlest member of the Shield, Smackdown the other three made an appearance had a match then conducted an interview with Micheal Cole backstage. "Gentlemen, will Sarah be able to compete any time soon?"

"Sarah will be back in the game this Monday." Dean simply said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" They gave him a glare and he flinched, stammering out an excuse. "I mean, that was a very bad fall and she wasn't even concious when they took her to the hospital."

"She's tough," Seth hissed, as if insult on Sarah's behalf. "She'll be there Monday to compete against Darren Young and call out Big Show."

"Well can you three explain your.. Well bizzare reactions to her injury? I've been in this industry for a long time and I've never seen partners get so upset over an injury." It was Roman who answered, standing from his seat to move into the annoucer's face.

"She's not just our partner," He growled. "She's our best friend and what Big Show did was horrific and out of line. You and everyone else backstage call us heartless monsters, but we have feelings to. Angry feelings about what happened. What would you do if your apprentice, your best friend, went through that? You'd want blood, vengence and we'll get it at Wrestlemania." He stepped back, never having said so many words on screen before.

"Well," Cole gulped not expecting that answer. "What about how you attacked Sheamus and Randy Orton? They were only trying to help."

"Their team mate brutally injured our friend," Seth scoffed like Cole was an idiot, which he was. "Why would we want them anywhere near her?"

"Fair enough," Cole said. "Gentlemen, thank you for your time. I hope Sarah is feeling better and please send her mine and Lawler's regards, it was very hard to watch what happened Monday." Dean nodded but none responded or even reacted, camera faded out.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday night Raw!" JBL Shouted into his head set. "Tonight is the return of Sarah Argon of the Shield after last week horrific injury."

The promo rolled and showed what had happened, cutting out certain reactions from Shield and Vince's proclamation of the Shield staying together. Most of the fans cheered for them as they watched the screen, a chopper landing in a field, doors opening to let out Dean, then Seth, then Sarah, and finally Roman. Cole commented on their grand entrance but was mostly ignored.

The Big Show's theme song hit, boos were worst than normal, he sneered at them. Taking his time getting to the ring he grabbed a mike. "I did what I had to do," More jeers. "Randy wasn't doing his job right, I eliminated the threat. Don't be fooled by the Shield's confidence, Sarah's hurt, because of me. She won't be able to interfere with my quest for justice." At that the Shield's theme hit, Seth and Dean on one side, Sarah and Roman on the other. She had a mike herself and spoke will walking leisurly.

"Justice? Forgive me for chanelling the Miz but Really? Really?" The crowd echoed her in support. "Your very existence is an injustice, and don't try to exagerrate my injuries, you got beat down twice as hard as I did. You can thank Dean for that."

"I'm not hurt."  
"And I'm the Queen of Motherfuckin' Brazil." The sensors managed to bleep the curse word out just in time. "Your limping, while I walk unhindered. You're favoring your left side, while I stand up right." She drawled accent coming out alittle, eyes half lidded in boredom. "You're a broken, pathetic ox heading to the slaughter. And what's worse is you're all alone, Sheamus never liked or trusted you, Randy sure as Hell won't after last week. Your only allies in this and they're gone." She waved mockingly at him, they had finally reached the barricade.

"Big Show," Dean started as he stepped over the barricade, the entire group began circling the ring. "You have no right to speak in the name of Justice, you who have betrayed the company and your friends when you brought back Laurenitus, you who attacked CM Punk simply because you were jealous of him. But you can speak in the name of failures." Seth continued where his friend left off.

"Does the number 45 have any meaning to you?" He was reffering to Show's title reign. "And that was the highlight of your long career." He teased, baiting at the larger man, as suspected the giant lunged to grab the smaller man when he got to close to the ring. Seth dodged easily, leaping back, and when the Big Show tried to stand upright Sarah smashed her boot into the side of his skull, bouncing it off the ropes.

When she finished gloating over the fallen man Roman yanked her out of the ring, tossing her over his shoulder when she refused to leave, a slight nod to the internet picture. For add benefit she pouted and wiggled alittle, he didn't set her down until they reached the lockeroom. Backstage where the cameras didn't see them she playfully slapped Roman's ass. He jumped and growled before doing the same to her.

"Let's try to get down the hallway maturely." Seth teased pinching Sarah's thighs. She yelped and tried to wiggle out of the hold to hit him.

"Quit it," She laughed and he responded by pinching her again. "Careful Kaitlynn if the guys see you doing that they'll think I'm a lesbian." She teased him, pointing out the similarities between him and the Diva. Seth didn't laugh and for a moment she thought she had offended him, he turned and stalked off towards catering. Roman set her down outside the lockeroom.

"I'm gonna go apologize," She murmured the other two men nodded, Seth had never liked being teased about his feminine qualities, but he had never reacted like this.

The two-toned man was hunched in a seat, glaring at his water bottle and anyone who tried to approach him. His back was to her as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in an apology, cheek resting on top of his head. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "You know I didn't mean anything by it."

Seth stood suddenly, she stumbled back a ways before finally falling, she couldn't help but notice she must've looked exactly like Seth did that morning in the hospital. She wanted to smile in fondness at the memory, but she knew it wasn't the right time. Seth's voice was cold when he spoke. "Didn't you?" They had gathered attention and she could feel the stares.

"That's bull crap, I was only playing." She sighed, not wanting others to watch this, Seth noticed and stalked off, flicking his hand for her to follow. She complied without thought, it only seemed natural to follow any of the Shield members.

He lead them to an unused lockeroom, locking the door, she wasn't afraid, only aroused by the predatory gleam in his eyes. "So what are you trying to say? Huh?" He didn't give her time to answer. "I'm not a man like dean or Roman?" He was in her face, pressing himself against her, like she was supposed to step back in fear- she didn't.

"You know I don't think that," She hissed. "Enough with the pity party, if I thought you were womanly I would say something."

"But you did say something, you called me Kaitlynn." He shoved her into one of the lockers, she shovered at the cold against her still exposed skin.

"I was teasing!" She shouted, pushing back on his chest but he wouldn't let her, pining her hands above her head. "What trying to prove you're a man? Your not mad at me, you're feeling insecure for whatever reason and now you're taking it out on me." He kissed her, it wasn't soft and sweet. His teethsank into her bottom lip, lips crushing against hers. Pulling back just enough to mumble against her mouth.

"Everyone thinks I'm their bitch, that I'm the weak link, that I'll be the one to lose for us at Wrestlemania." He pressed against her again, not missing how her arms slid around his shoulders. "I'm just as much of a man as them, as anyone!" He kissed her again, sliding a thigh in between her legs holding them open.

"I know," She panted when he finally released her mouth, he didn't acknowledge her instead sliding down her neck. Biting down then sucking, leaving marks then moving on to a new spot to marr. Sarah didn't hold any resistance to him, not flinching when he roughly yanked her vest off revealing her blue bra.

To her suprise he didn't remove the bra just moving down to leave more and more hickeys on her, she moaned with pleasure, he bit down harder to see her reaction, she whimpered and held his head with her hands. With a smirk he move lower, pulling off her pants slowly, just low enough for him to bite her thighs. She was panting and squirming as he held her steady, hands on her hips, finally he was finished marking her. "Feel better?" She looked genuinely worried, mixed with lusty. Seth nodded with a smirk, leaning forward to lap at the wet spot in her panties.

"I'll make you feel better." He growled against her cloth covered sex, pulling the offensive garment down her legs with his teeth, it joined her pants just below her knees. Her moans encourage him on, tongue pusing into her folds, tasting her sweetness.

"Ah! More please Seth." Sarah moaned, feeling him smirk against her before swiping his tongue against her neglected clit. Her body spasmed at the sensation, he slid a finger into her tight heat, pumping in and out as his tongue slid up and down. She didn't last long, biting her hand to stifle her screams, he cleaned her up quickly and righted her clothes all before she could ever recover.

When she did he was nudging her out the door, disregarding his own arousal that was hidden by his movements. Plenty of people noticed the hickeys she had and the smirk on Seth's face, the way he wrapped an arm around her shoulders possesively. Sarah rolled her eyes. _Just fodder for the rumor mill._ But she didn't deny anything, just shooting the gawking Bella's a smile.

**A/N How did you like it? I don't really like it, kinda just a filler chapter with alittle sexual tones at the end, so meh I couldn't really do much for the this chapter. So if you didn't know yet I am postponing the Story Poll to this Friday, or until someone ends the three way tie. Only ten people voted and I know alot more than ten people follow this story and myself so please someone vote and just end the tie so I can put up the story. I have the first chapters for each Idea already written (Except Bridge, I couldn't follow through with that story train of thought so I'm dropping for something else that you'll hear about soon). Please review and vote on the poll.**


	16. Desire For

"So have you banged them?"

"I've already told you, Nattie. No."

"Do you plan on banging them?"

"I don't know."

"But you wanna bang them right?"

"What is it with you and that word? Can't you just say screw, fuck or sleep with?" Sarah groaned, she was laying on the comforter next to Natalya Niedhart, watching old horror movies and eating skittles. Kaitlynn and AJ were on the floor infront of the bed, the former gave the two women a glare.

"I don't think you should even be dating them." She growled, ever since Sarah's meltdown after kissing Johnny the Hybrid Diva had been leery of the Shield.

"You're only saying that because they made me cry," Sarah sighed and rolled onto her back.

"You say that so casually!" Kaitlynn hissed, clearly still upset.

"Yeah well I made them cry too, and I don't blame them, I blame Summer-Rae." All the women made a face, no one really like the blonde dancer. "They wouldn't have panicked and jumped to conclusions if I had told them and explained everything before they over thought it."

"This Halloween we should go as the Shield, like the Avengers Shield." AJ spoke up.

"Marvel's Shield is just a company of men in black shades and suits, the Avengers are affiliated with Shield but are not apart of it." Sarah listed off the reasons why that was a bad idea. "But if you wanna go as the avengers then I call Iron Man."

"Ooooh!" AJ squealed. "Kait could be Thor and I'll be Loki!"

"Shouldn't I be Thor?" Nattie said. "Since I'm blonde."

"Yeah but your personality is more like Captain America, plus me and Kait have the fued coming up. It'd be so perfect!" AJ smiled and hugged Kaitlynn tightly. "I can't wait!"

Sarah let out a soft sigh, happy that AJ had, no doubt purposely, diverted attention away from her relationship. Discussing it was always awkward, especially when Nattie wanted all the intimate details that Sarah just didn't have, and Kaitlynn's obvious dissproval of the matter was no help either. Thinking about it, she would like to give herself to the three men but the questions scared her- If they all participated in her first sexual night, who would get to actually take her virginity? How would that even go, the two of them having sex while the other two waited and watched, possibly jealous? No matter how she turned it over in her head, Sarah saw no way for everyone to be happy.

"Earth to Sarah!" Nattie shrieked in her ear, the teen flew back and ended up falling out of the bed.

"Wha?!" She cried in confusion.

"Watcha thinking about? You looked really upset." AJ said concerned and the other women nodded along. Sarah bit her lip, she needed advice but what would her friends say?

"It's about _them _isn't it?" Kaitlynn accused.

"Yeah..." Sarah trailed off nervously, AJ smacked Kait on the arm, whispering to be kind.

"Well tell us, Sugar." Nattie said in a sweet tone she reserved for moments like this. "We won't judge, we just wanna help. Right Kaitlynn?" She hissed the last part out to the Hybrid Diva, who nodded in agreement.

"I just- I do wanna have sex with them but..." She sighed again.

"You're not sure _which _one should be first." Kaitlynn finished for her, dropping the mean tone.

"Yeah... I mean if I could I would have my first time with all of them." Another sigh. "I don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings."

"Forget about their feelings for a second," Nattie instructed and patted the spot next to her, Sarah crawled and laided her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Who do you think would be the best candidate for your first time?"

"I don't know," Sarah sniffled slightly, the thinking was upseting her.

"Okay what about working backwards? Who wouldn't be the best?" AJ tried.

"Hmmm," Sarah had to think. All three men were very careful around her, but the person she got into the most physical confrontations was- "Seth."

"Really?" Nattie asked, the young man had always striked her as a sweet, caring person.

"It's the hair isn't it?" Kaitlynn joked and the teen giggled.

"No it's not the hair," Sarah smiled slightly. "He's the one I argue with the most and he gets pretty... Sadistic when he gets like that, he's already told me he what's to pin me down and drag his nails down my back." AJ made a face.

"And you would be okay with that?" She asked slowly.

"Well not the first time," Sarah blushed. "But I'm up for experimenting and I don't doubt that he would stop if I tell him too, I just think he'd get to caught up in it and maybe be too rough."

"Yeah if you think about it, these guys haven't gotten laid since a couple weeks before you should up." Nattie said. "It might be wise to pick someone with alittle more self control."

"Yeah," Sarah nodded and thought for a minute before smiling widely. "And I think I know who that'd be."

"So you think she'd be up for it?" Seth grinned at his two male teammates.

"I'm sure she'd enjoy it," Roman shrugged. "And if she didn't at first, I'm sure by the end of it she won't get enough it."

"I for one have been into it since High School." Seth bragged.

"No one cares, Rollins." Dean teased. "Don't get all high and mighty because Sarah isn't a pro, yet."  
"A very improtant, yet." Seth pointed out and Roman rolled his eyes. "She'll be begging to go again."

"Go again to where?" Sarah asked as she walked into the hotel room.

"We're all going to an Asking Alexandria concert." Seth annouced proudly, the young woman's face split into a wide, disbelieving grin.

"You're kidding?" She laughed. "I love them!"

"Oh God," Dean muttered to Roman. "Seth has found his sole mate."

"You sound jealous," Roman smirked at the now blushing Dean, turning back he saw Seth and Sarah enthusing over the band and the Samoan couldn't help but smile. It was peaceful moment's like this that he enjoyed being in the Shield, especially since the hospital visit.

Sarah didn't sleep in any of their rooms yet and Roman could tell she had been nervous about something recently. The young woman was often sitting on the couch staring at the wall, deep in thought, sometimes late at night and Roman would wake to the feeling of something being off only to find the contemplating brunette. But she refused to talk about it with any of them, Seth had suggested the concert so they could spend time together and relax the young woman. Hopefully it worked or Roman would corner her and make her tell him what was wrong.

Torn up jeans, combat boots, and a white tank top- none of these thing should've made her boyfriends hot and bothered. But the rips in the jeans showed them her creamy skin, the combat boots pratically a staple that she ran with the Shield, and the fact they could see her purple bra under the shirt, all these things just made the three men alittle more flustered. Sarah just laughed at how possesive they looked sometimes, pratically undressing her as they looked her up and down- it was flattering but also nerve wracking. Did they like what they saw? Did it show to much skin and they wanted her to change?

"You look beautiful," Seth said smoothly and wrapped an arm around her neck, leading her out. Dean took her hand on the opposite side and Roman walked behind her with his hand on the small of her back. "Okay try to stay out of the mosh pits, they can get alittle crazy." he advised.

"Aw but thats the best part of a concert." Sarah laughed.

"Why did you go into a mosh pit?" Dean exclaimed, the music insanely loud.

"It was fun!" She cheered. "Coming home with a limp and some bruises, it was like saying 'I had an awesome night'!"

"Not sure if you're a masochist or just insane." Seth stated.

"Why not both?" She shrugged and grinned at the look on Dean's face.

"Now is not the time to discuss your possible talents in the BDSM culture." Roman finally spoke up as the band began toplay, the group laughed and made their way closer to the stage.

No one spoke as they listened and enjoyed the music, Sarah was bouncing on the balls of her feet, Seth doing the same. Roman didn't particularly love loud metal but even he could enjoy the throbbing bass and breath taking pace, Dean was just watching the craziness of the mosh pit with amusment. Sarah slowly got a wicked look in her eyes and, before Seth could question it, she flung herself into the circle.

Bodies were moving together and apart quickly, for the first few seconds she couldn't find a niche amongst the chaos but soon the wave of moshers made room for the next addition. She shoved taller figures away from her and leaped away when others shoved her in the same way, it was all a dance and a game- a reckless, almost relentless game. For now.

The remaining Shield members watched on with concern and slight amusement, but Seth knew best that the friendly moshing could easily turn to an all out war if one person got upset. That seemed to happen, Sarah had stepped on someone's shoes, she leaped back immedietly but the damage was done, some loser had gotten his feelings hurt and now it would be true chaos. He shoved her back, too hard to be friendly, she fell back into someone else, now they were upset and she was pushed once more. Sarah, never one to take abuse lying down, shoved the first person and he fell back into someone.

"Oh shit," Seth said lowly.

Now it was a real mosh pit, not a happy parody of one, now people were getting hurt, stepped on. Sarah tried rescuing those who had fallen and pulling them to the safe sidelines, but more times than not she ended up worse off than the mosher she had save. Her boyfriends were pacing the edges, willing her to return to them, she had the opporunity, dozens by now but she refused.

"Enough!" Roman roared, startling a few patrons at the edge, he shoved his way into the pit, Seth and Dean behind him. The three men were by far the largest and most athletically gifted, punching and shoving anyone in their way. Finally they made it to Sarah, the tiny brunette was helping a 13 year old girl who had been ill informed about mosh pits.

With the mosh pit broken up it was easy to gripe the young woman's arm and tug her out of the crowd, she looked around dazed, they had destroyed the pit so quickly. Roman was breathing heavily and Seth shoved anyone who looked at them out of his way. Dean looked as nervous as Sarah, he wasn't mad just glad she wasn't hurt worse. A few bruises and one scrape on her elbow, nothing they should be getting worked up about.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Roman yelled as they piled into the car, Dean driving for once leaving Seth up front and Roman in the back with Sarah.

"It was fun," She said simply and Seth couldn't blame her, he used to love diving into mosh pits and living off the adrenaline.

"You should've gotten out of there when it went bad." He growled lowly.

"I started it, I was trying to help the people who didn't do anything wrong." She glared.

"It's not your job to save idiots who don't know how to handle themselves!" He said.

"Roman calm down," Dean spoke up. "She was just trying to help and she's fine."

Roman didn't say anything and finally Sarah sighed before wrapping her arms around him, he pretended not to notice and puted while looking out the window. "I'm sorry," She said softly in his ear. "I shouldn't have made you guys worried." She said louder now.

Seth smirked from the front seat and leaned to give her a brief kiss on the lips, Dean swerved playfully, causing the two to fall into Roman, who growled. "Seth stay on your side," He shoved the younger man away, pulling Sarah closer to him.

"Hey no pushing!" Seth pouted, Roman pushed him again.

"Oh God I'm dating three year olds." Sarah cried dramatically, Dean glared at her through the rear view mirror.

"Hey!"

"Don't think I don't know that you swerved on purpose." Sarah called out, Dean laughed and pretended to lock his mouth with a zipper and key. "Mhmm 'swhat I thought." The car laughed.

**A/N Oh God more filler chapters, sorry it's been slow lately, alot of stories to update and almost zero inspiration. I'll try my best to get everything on track, also I'm dropping Betrothal. Never really had anywhere to go with that idea and no one seems all that interested. Hey did you catch the Asking Alexandria song name drops? Theres atleast two. And did you get the double meaning behind the conversation between Dean, Seth, and Roman? Heh heh, I'm insane.**


End file.
